


Te amo | l.m + k.k

by PhoenixCreates



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive and well, Adults, Alluratt, Bi Matt, Curtis might come in, Eventual Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro, Hunay, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Pan Hunk, Pan Shay, Slow To Update, Slow Updates, ace pidge, bi lance, collage AU, i cant tag, im sorry XD, klance, not sure i am or when, pinning, please dont ask, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCreates/pseuds/PhoenixCreates
Summary: "¡Te amo, estupido!" he yelled."What?"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lance McClain was under a heavy predicament. Not only was he trying to get through collage but he ended up falling. Not falling in a literal sense, but in the feeling sense. Falling in love? He wouldn't quite call it love, maybe? All he knew was finals was coming up and he couldn't study with his heart on his sleeve.Keith Kogane could not stop studying. Even as he ate and used the bathroom he had a textbook with him. Manly so he didn't have to think about the other thoughts on his mind. Finals are coming up, that means tests on top of more tests. If he failed a single on he would blame the person in his head, and he didn't want to. So why not cover up everything with studying?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Characters belong to DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defenders.  
> *This is a Collage AU, but I don't go to collage. I am still in high school so if your a collage student, in USA, and feel I may have made a mistake message me or comment nicely telling me my mistake. Thanks!  
> *Also there will be parts where Lance speaks Spanish and I don't actually speak Spanish so I'm using a translator, if it is wrong or I got the wrong translation of a word please let me know nicely! I want this to actually be accurate.
> 
> Word Count: 1,973 words

Three Weeks before Finals  
Lance McClain  
Saturday - 12:35am  
Dorm room

 

"Ugh!" Lance groaned as he couldn't focus on the science textbook in front of him. Lance has been up since 6am Friday morning. He has refused to talk to any of his friends until he knew he was ready to break away from his studying. He believes that moment is now. He couldn't bring himself to learn anything more about Physics. He took his phone out of his pocket. 

7 unread messages  
Space Dad  
Space Chef  
Space Techy  
Space Uncle  
Space Mom  
Space Emo (2)

Lance looked at his lit-up phone with a confused look. Why did Keith even message him, let alone twice?  
Space Dad: Hey Lance, I know your studying all day, but I wanted to let you know we are all going to the park for a day of fun and stress relieving if you would like to join us, it's tomorrow. We are meeting up around 1. Have a good study day!

Space Chef: Hey Lance, just wanted to message you to tell you not to study too hard and to take a break occasionally. See ya!  
Space Techy: Hey weaboo, don't study to hard otherwise you'll turn into Keith.  
Space Uncle: Have a nice study day!  
Space Mom: Lance, don't study to hard and have a good day!  
Space Emo: Hey Lance, don't study too hard and make sure you take a couple breaks.  
Space Emo: Don't want to turn into me do ya? XD  
'Huh', Lance thought, 'Weird.'

Keith and Lance usually don't message each other a lot. They only really do in group chats with the gang.

Space Bi added Space Dad, Space Chef, Space Techy, Space Uncle, Space Mom, and Space Emo into group chat Thank you  
Space Bi: Hey guys. I know it's late, but I just read all your messages and I wanted to say thank you. I did take a few breaks and tried to not work myself so hard. I'll try to make it to the park tomorrow to hang. I'm going to head to bed now.  
Space Chef: Awe Lance 😊  
Space Dad: You're welcome Lance. Get some sleep.  
Space Techy: We love ya Lance, we care, now get to sleep! We're playing tag tomorrow!

As Lance was getting ready to lay down and sleep the so called "Space Emo" was wide awake studying for his Collage Math class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In through the slightly opened curtains of the Cuban boy's dorm room, sun rays shined the surface of his floor and bed. Lance began to flutter his eyes open.

"Estúpida luz del sol." He murmured under his breath. Lance lifted his head when he noticed his phone was lit up, like a Christmas tree.  
Lance sat up in his bed and lifted his phone to notice the time. 1:30 pm. Everyone would be at the park already, probably competing at stupid little kid games like hide and seek, tag, or lava. Lance did notice that before they all go there, they had all blown up his phone.

Space Techy changed group chat name to WE'RE GOING TO THE PARK!!!  
Space Techy: WHO'S READY FOR ME TO BEAT THEM AT TAG!  
Space Emo: Um we all know I'm the best at tag.  
Space Chef: I mean... he's not wrong Pidge.  
Space Techy: No, I'm the best. Cause no one can see me coming.  
Space Emo: Ha, that's what she said. XD  
Space Dad: KEITH!  
Space Emo: WHAT!?  
Space Chef: Uh oh.  
Space Techy: WTF DID YOU JUST SAY  
Space Techy: I'M NOT AFRAID TO HURT YOU KEITH  
Space Emo: I'M SORRY PIDGE!!!  
Space Techy: YOU BETTER BE EMO  
Space Emo: What if I'm not?  
Space Techy has left the group chat  
Space Emo has left the group chat  
Space Chef: Um... why did they just leave?  
Space Dad: You don't think...  
Space Mom: I think she is Shiro.

12:45pm  
Space Dad added Space Emo into group chat WE'RE GOING TO THE PARK!!!  
Space Emo: I  
Space Emo: AM  
Space Emo: ON  
Space Emo: TOP  
Space Emo: OF  
Space Emo: MY  
Space Emo: SHELF  
Space Emo: RN  
Space Emo: PIDGE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
Space Emo: HOW DID THEY EVEN GET INTO THE APARTMENT?!?!?!  
Space Emo: IT WAS LOCKED!!!!!  
Space Chef added Space Techy into group chat WE'RE GOING TO THE PARK!!!  
Space Techy: I WILL FIGHT YOU KEITH  
Space Techy: AS SOON AS YOU COME DOWN!  
Space Chef: Pidge leave him alone. He was studying all night again, he just made one joke.  
Space Chef: You know he doesn't make jokes often.  
Space Techy: Ugh. You right.  
Space Techy: I'll leave and grab my bag to head to the park. Meet ya guys there.  
Space Dad: That's the right move Pidge. And Keith please be careful coming down from your shelf.  
Space Emo: I'll try...  
Space Emo: If you don't hear from me again it was due to death by shelf.

Lance laughed reading though the group chat, thinking to himself how much funnier it would have been if he witnessed it live. Lance looked at the time, 1:47, he guessed he should message them to tell them he should be there soon.

Space Bi: Hey! Just woke up and will be at the park soon.

Throwing the blanket off him, and having it hit the wall beside him, Lance throws his legs over his bed. His dorm room isn't super small but it's not huge either. He had his bed in the left corner with his nightstand right next to it. Right above the nightstand is his window. I had a nice view of campus at Altea Community College. Lance sitting on the side of his bed looks directly to his dresser inhabiting the other wall parallel to his bed, towards the end of his dresser there was a hamper full of dirty laundry. At the end of Lance's bed is a chest you could call it. The wall parallel to the window has his closet. Lance got up and walked over to the closet. He looks for something blue, considering it was his signature color. A few minutes later he finds his plain blue hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and finds his ripped up skinny jeans, and placed them together on his bed. On top of his dresser there is an assortment of hats and other accessories, he picked up his blue V hat and placed it on his bed alongside everything else. Everyone in the gang had a V hat with their color: Shiro black, Allura pink, Coran orange, Hunk yellow, Pidge green, and Keith red. They came across a purple hat as well, but no one claimed it so Shiro switches between black and purple. Lance quickly gets changed, pulls socks and shoes on, and wonders around his room collecting everything he needs: phone, keys, and wallet. Before he left, he almost forgot to put his bracelets on. Each bracelet represents a friend of his or a family member. Which means he has quite a lot of bracelets.

He's finally heading out of his dorm room into the shared living room that he, Pidge, Hunk, and Matt share. Shiro and Keith live in an apartment near campus, along with Allura and Coran living down the hall in the same apartment complex. It's a wonder they all became friends. Keith and Shiro are adopted brothers, Matt and Pidge are siblings who grew up alongside both Keith and Shiro, Lance and Hunk grew up together, and Hunk meet Pidge in an AP class they both took. They all just so happened to take a Space Science class together, which is where they meet Coran and Allura. Coran is the teacher for the class which only really has them in it due to it being such a small and not very well-known class.

As he was about to leave the dorm, he grabbed an apple out of a basket placed in the kitchen by Hunk. He locked the door behind him and sprinted to the stairs. Soon he was out of the dorm building and heading towards the apartments. The apartments are near the park, about two blocks away. The gang all meet up there to just chill out and have fun.

As he gets closer to his destination, he can already hear the laughter from his friends. He saw Pidge running after Shiro with Keith close behind them. Coran and Allura were swinging on the swing set while Hunk pushed them. Lance tried to be silent and unseen, for he had an idea. Keith caught up to Pidge and tagged them, making them it.

"Hey, can we take a break quick... I need a drink." Keith called out.

Pidge seemed surprised, "Oh yeah tag me than call a break, that's real smart Keith."

"Well I'm sorry Pidgeon but I really need a drink." Keith headed over to a picnic table, which has everyone's bags on it. Lance was the only one that didn't bring a bag with him. Lance took this an opportunity. He made sure no one else was looking in Keith's direction as he moved to creep up on Keith.  
"TICKLE FIGHT!"

Soon after he screamed it Lance moved to tickle Keith. Keith started laughing and saying stop in gasps of short breath. Keith's legs gave way and he slowly went down to the ground, with Lance still tickling him. When Keith reached the ground, Lance straddled his legs and continued to tickle his sides.  
"Lance... please... stop!" Keith yelled in between fits of laughter.

Lance held back his own laugh, "Nah I don't think so Keith."

Then Keith did the unexpected and started to tickle Lance back. This surprised Lance, and due to this Keith was able to flip Lance over onto his back. Keith is straddling Lances legs now, holding Lances arms above his head. 'How did he do that? When did he do that!?' Lance thought.  
"I said stop, I even said please, and yet you continued," Keith leaned down, getting closer to the others face. Lance could feel Keith's breath on his face, he was so close. Lance could feel a blush creeping up his neck, "Don't tickle me."

Keith let go of Lances arms and got up, dusting off grass that was on his black t-shirt. Lance just laid there, bewildered. Keith out a hand out and gave Lance a look as to take it. So, he did, and Keith helped Lance up of the ground. The rest of the gang had finally come over, not wanting to get in the way of the two of them.

"Nice of you to finally join us Lance." Allura spoke up.

"Very nice indeed." Coran piped up.

Shiro slapped Lances back a couple times, "Nice to see you Lance."

"Hope you didn't study too hard last night." Hunk chipped up.

"I'm sure he didn't, Lance actually study? You're all crazy!" Pidge punched Lances arm.

Keith did say anything, but he did pat Lances shoulder quick before grabbing his bag and pulling out his water bottle and V hat. Lance, Keith, and Pidge were usually the only ones that wore the hats religiously. Almost daily, even if they did have a ton of hats.

After this they all messed around. Lance, Keith, Shiro, and Pidge played tag once more, while Hunk, Allura, and Coran continued to swing on the swing set, Coran and Hunk switching places every now and then.

After an hour or two Hunk spoke up, "Hey is anyone hungry?"

"Ooo yes! Food sounds amazing right now!"

Allura and Coran said yes at the same time, Shiro just nodded.

"I could go for some food." Keith responded.

"Let's go!" Lance yelled.

Everyone laughed as Lance ran to toward the street leading out of the park. Everyone grabbed their bags and followed Lance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Characters belong to DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defenders.  
> *This is a Collage AU, but I don't go to collage. I am still in high school so if your a collage student, in USA, and feel I may have made a mistake message me or comment nicely telling me my mistake. Thanks!  
> *Also there will be parts where Lance speaks Spanish and I don't actually speak Spanish so I'm using a translator, if it is wrong or I got the wrong translation of a word please let me know nicely! I want this to actually be accurate.
> 
> Word Count: 2,102

Two Months before Finals  
Keith Kogane  
Saturday – 4:25pm  
The Universe - Cafe

 

The nine of them were at a local café close to the apartments and campus named The Universe. They served space themed drinks and pastries. Keith didn’t know how they did it but whenever he got an iced latte it looked like a galaxy throughout the drink. He was always amazed at it. Today he got a dark chocolate raspberry iced latte, a new drink they were starting to serve. When he got it, the drink was a red and black galaxy with whipped cream on top sprinkled with red sprinkles. Lance got a dark chocolate blueberry, which was also new since blueberry was a new flavor for them to carry. His looked almost just like Keith’s but blue instead.

The café its self isn’t that small but couldn’t hold a big crowd. There was a large back booth in a dark corner of the café that they would all take over whenever they came, which is a lot now a days.

Hunk and Coran always love to try out the café’s new pastries while Lance, Keith, and Allura stuck to trying out new drinks. Pidge and Shiro usually stuck to normal coffee. Matt, when he’s not working, gets tea. Matt works as a DJ most nights, so he usually sleeps in all the time.  
The back corner was big enough to fit all nine of them surprisingly. The pattern they sit in changes daily but today it was Hunk, Coran, Pidge, Lance, Keith, Shiro, and then Allura. Coran and Allura being on the ends of the booth, with Lance and Keith practically in the middle, squashed together. Keith didn’t notice how hot he was getting until he felt the sweat of his palms under his leather biker gloves.

Everyone was in a casual conversation, except Keith. He was staring at his phone scrolling though some random posts on Facebook. It wasn’t until Keith noticed the tilt of Lances head in the side view of his vision did, he realize they were trying to talk to him. “I’m sorry, what?”

“We were asking if you were going to the dance after finals.” Hunk told him.

Keith could feel heat rising but tried to force it down. Of course, he thought about going but he wanted to go with a specific person and he was sure they would not want to go with him. He finally gained the courage to respond, “Um… I mean… maybe? It depends on how well I do at finals.”

Keith noticed Lance smile. He smiled… at him. Keith felt the heat again. So maybe the person he wanted to go to the dance with was the Cuban boy sitting right next to him, maybe he just so happened to have a crush on said guy as well. Keith knows he has never pined so badly in his life!

“I’m sure you will do fine Keith, you’ve been studying like crazy!” Lance added in, patting Keith’s back as well. Keith feels like his skin is boiling where Lance had patted his back. He gets this why every time they are together, whether it’s somehow when they are alone or with the others.

“Thanks Lance.” Keith gave Lance a shy smile, “Did you have a good study session yesterday?”

“Mostly yeah. I didn’t get all your guy’s texts until late," he looked around to the others, "but I did take breaks and stuff.” He looked over to Keith, “Just like you guys said.”

Keith smiled and looked down quick, “Good.”

Everyone continued with their conversations. Keith was stuck with his own mind for a couple moments. Until he felt a quick brush of… finger tips against his leg? Keith snapped his head up and looked over to Lance.

“Oh, sorry Keith, didn’t mean to,” He gave Keith that smile that could melt hearts.

Keith felt that if he spoke, he would stutter, or worst nothing would come out. So, he just nodded his head, took out his phone, and sat there in silence.  
The group spends a good amount of time in the café, chilling and having a good time. Soon it was around 5:30. Shiro said that he had to work at 6 and Hunk and Pidge were going to meet up with Matt before he had to head to a club to DJ. Coran had to grade papers, and Allura had to head into work soon as well. That left Keith and Lance.

Everyone left the café soon enough leaving the two of them by themselves. Keith was a nervous wreck at this point. He just wanted to flood his mind with knowledge instead of the Cuban boy across from him.

“So, Keith,” Lance spoke out, Keith snapped his head up and look at Lance, with his ocean blue eyes. How were his eyes so pretty? Keith hated his eyes, he thought they looked too grey.

Keith was waiting for him to continue, when he didn’t, he asked him, “Yeah?”

“I uh… noticed that we don’t actually hang out a lot…”

Keith knew this already. He knew because it’s his own fault. Keith would love to hang out with Lance more, but he knew that he would never be able to handle the feelings he has. Studying takes away all those feelings, but this is the one day he left all his textbooks at home. “Y-yeah, you’re right on that…”  
Lance looked distraught, “Did you just stutter?”

Keith didn’t notice that he did, he now cursed Lance for making him feel this way, “It happens sometimes.”

“Oh. See if we had hanged out together more, I may have known that!” Lance was trying to prove his point.

Keith thought for a moment, “Well… l-lets go hang out.”

Lance was wide-eyed. Keith immediately wanted to take it back until Lance said, “Yeah! Let’s hang! Where do you want to go?”

“Um… You know I haven’t been to the arcade in a long time, how about we go there?” Keith thought.

Lance smiled ear to ear, “Yes! Totally! Let’s go mullet!” Lance grabbed his bag and headed to the door of the café. Rolo, one of the workers at the café, waved to the two as they left.

Keith brought up the fact that the arcade is a good distance away and asked Lance if he wanted to take a ride on his motorcycle. Keith was surprised at the monstrous yes Lance screamed. Lance than explained that he loved motorcycles but was never able to ride or drive one. He knew Keith had one but was always afraid to ask Keith to give him a ride. Keith thought it was cute the way he explained it.

Keith’s bike was back at the apartments, so they decided to head that way. On the way they made casual conversation. Surprisingly they have known each other for so long, yet they still barley knew anything about each other.

“Whoa, wait, what! Your favorite video game is Resident Evil? You seem more like a Call of Duty or Halo kind of guy.” Keith was shocked at this news.  
Lance looked hurt, “Are you serious! Me, play Call of Duty? No. Halo though isn’t that bad of a game, story wise, but I’m not one for a lot of first-person shooters, yes now a days Resident Evil is first person, but it wasn’t always, and the story line is amazing!”

Keith nodded his head, “True.”

“What’s your favorite game?” the Cuban asked.

Keith bit his lip, “You may think it’s stupid.”

“No, I wouldn’t! I promise you I will not laugh or think it’s stupid!”

“Fine… my favorite game is in between Kingdom Hearts and Life Is Strange.”

Lance smiled, “Kingdom Hearts huh? That is a great game that any Disney nerd needs to play. Life Is Strange is something I would not have suspected from you though.”

“Why?” Keith asks.

Lance looked over to the Korean boy, “Because, and don’t take this wrong, LIS is more of a depressing game. It does have a happy ending, well that depends on what choice you make. I believe LIS is the one game that fully reminds us the consequences that come out of our choices. The fact that they even included such strong themes into the game is saying a lot.”

Keith was baffled with emotions. Who knew Lance had such an open mind to these things, “That’s honestly why I like it. I like games with a strong meaning and strong themes. You’re right about the whole consequences thing as well.”

“Who knew we were both so philosophical at heart.” Lance laughed.

Keith looked down responding by saying, “Yeah.”

When they got to the apartments Keith remembered something, “Oh shoot!”

“Haha, you know you can curse around me, I'm not Shiro.” Lance smiled again.

Keith bit his lip once again. He had a feeling his bottom lip was going to be red by the end of the day, “Oh. Right. Sorry, I just remembered that I need to grab some more cash. You want to head up to the apartment with me quick?” Keith thought he was going to say no but got a hell yes answer instead.

Once they got to apartment B5 Keith shrugged his bag of his shoulder and reached into a pocket to get his keys out. “Where does Coran and Allura live?” Lance asked.

Keith pointed down the hallway at a door labelled B9, “That’s where they live.” Keith unlocked the door and walked in, Lance right behind him. “Welcome to Shiro and I’s apartment.”

The apartment was basic. With a kitchen behind a wall by the door. A living room further out past the kitchen with another wall splitting them. The bathroom was in a small hallway with two bedrooms at the end.

Keith saw Lance walk towards the bedrooms, "The one on the left is mine." Lance looked back to Keith, shocked. Keith just gave him a shy smile, "My money is in there anyway, you can check it out as I grab it."

Keith walked passed Lance to his room. Keith's room was small but still looked big. He had a single one-person bed in the corner of the room. He had a small window above it. He had a small side table by it. Keith walked over to his dresser that was at the end of his bed. Across the room parallel to his bed Keith had a desk with a computer monitor on top.

Keith opened a drawer and took out a box. In the box was a bunch of stuff. Keith felt Lance look over his shoulder into the box. "Whoa you have a lot of stuff in there."

Keith blushed a bit, only cause of how close Lance was to him. "Um... yeah. Just stuff I've collected over the years or small gifts from foster families."

"You kept that stuff?" Lance asked. He reached around Keith into the box and pulled out a 'Proud to be family' button. Keith remembers how he got it.

It was a weekend trip out camping with his last foster family before meeting Shiro. Everyone in the family got one of the buttons so if we got lost, we could say that the others have the same button. It was a little stupid, but Keith liked the family and kept the button afterwards.

"Of course. I've kept something from almost every family." Keith said wholeheartedly.

Lance placed the button back in the box. "Almost every family?" Keith looked up. Bad decision. He was now lost in his ocean blue eyes.

Keith opened his mouth, trying to find something to say. "U-uh... um... yeah..."

Keith couldn't look away from him. Keith couldn't bring himself to even think about anything besides those gorgeous eyes.

"Um... sorry if that's a sore subject." Lance looked down, he brought his hand to scratch the nape of his neck. It's almost liked a nervous reaction. As his arm went down though, Lance looked back up at Keith. Keith's heart felt like it dropped to the pit of his stomach. How dare he be so hot!

Keith quickly looked away and grabbed a wad of cash that was in the box. Out of the wad he took out a couple $20s, placed the cash back in the box, and put the box back. "W-we should go. Still want to go to the arcade, right?" He asked Lance.

"Hell, yeah I do!" Lance gave Keith a wide smile and Keith's heart warmed, after finally backing its way back up to his chest that is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Characters belong to DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defenders.  
> *This is a Collage AU, but I don't go to collage. I am still in high school so if your a collage student, in USA, and feel I may have made a mistake message me or comment nicely telling me my mistake. Thanks!  
> *Also there will be parts where Lance speaks Spanish and I don't actually speak Spanish so I'm using a translator, if it is wrong or I got the wrong translation of a word please let me know nicely! I want this to actually be accurate.
> 
> Word count: 4,609 words

Two Months Before Finals  
Lance McClain  
Saturday – 6:55pm  
Pop Culture Retro Arcade

 

On their way to the arcade Lance could feel the heat radiating off himself and Keith. Both guys were blushing, bad. Lance loved motorcycles so when Keith gave him a helmet, go on the bike, and smirked at Lance, “You coming sharpshooter?” He thought it was the sexiest thing ever.

Lance had never blushed at his nickname, until now. Lance tried to hide his blush, but it didn’t do much and he was sure Keith had already seen it. Lance moved to put the helmet on and got on the bike behind Keith.

“You know what to do right?” Keith asked him looking back a Lance.

Lance nodded his head, blushing still, and wrapped his arms around Keith. He couldn’t see Keith, but he felt him radiating heat off him. “Hold on tight!” And Keith was out of the parking lot.

“Whoa! This is awesome!” Lance screamed.

Keith chuckled, “Glad you like it.”

It didn’t take long for them to make it to the arcade. With how fast Keith was going Lance was surprised he wasn’t pulled over by a cop. Keith parked the motorcycle and let Lance get off first. Lance thought he was looking at a movie when Keith took his helmet off. Everything was in slow mo. Lance tried not to blush even more but failed.

Keith got off the bike and put his helmet in the compartment under the seat. He reached out to Lance. Lance look at his hand than back to him. Keith smirked and pointed to the helmet. “Oh… hehe, sorry. Here.” Lance passed over the helmet.

“It’s fine.”

Lance was now… conflicted. He always thought Keith was good looking, manly cause Lance was friends with the most good-looking people in the world, anyway. He never got like this around Keith. Keith and Lance were rivals… frenemies… certainly not, and never will be, lovers. It’s just his bisexual hormones getting in the way. Lance was sure of it.

“Pop Culture Retro Arcade… man I missed you!” Keith joked. He was standing next to Lance with a hand on his hip. Lance didn’t fully realize what Keith was wearing until now.

Keith was wearing a red and black tied dyed crop top sweatshirt. He was wearing a leather jacket over it but must have just took it off. He wore a pair of black ripped up skinny jeans that hung low enough to see his v line. What Lance didn’t notice tell now was the red jewel in Keith’s belly button. ‘KEITH HAS A BELLY BUTTON PIERCING!’ Lance screamed in his head. He saw Keith shift a bit and Lance quickly looked away, blushing red like the jewel.

Keith glanced over to Lance before walking back over to his bike. Reached into the side bag and pulled out his wallet. He put it in his back pocket and walked back over to Lance. “Well Sharpshooter… are you ready to get your game on?”

Lance caught himself staring at the other again, “W-what? Oh! Y-yeah of course I am!”

Keith walked towards the building. Lance was behind him, following soon after. No realizing he was staring at Keith’s butt until Keith turned around, “Were you staring at my ass?”

“W-what! No! Why would I stare at that flat ass?” Lance retorted

“My ass is not flat! The only one who could possibly have a flat ass is Pidge.”

Lance thought about it, “Yeah you right.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Come on Sharpshooter.”

Inside the building was like heaven for the two guys. Video games was a passion they both shared. They raced to a coin machine. Keith put a ten in and gotten ten dollars’ worth of tokens. Lance only put a five in, Keith told him he could share some of his. Soon enough they were tallying up how many wins they got. So far Keith was in the lead with six wins and Lance with four.

“How are you so good at racing games?!” Lance was astonished. They both played the car race game and motorcycle race game, Keith won that one easily, and he had beat Lance in everyone.

Keith shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know man. Shiro and I used to come here all the time and race each other. I used to beat him then too.”

Lance didn’t know he was so jealous of the others brother until now. Shiro had known Keith longer than everyone else. Lance would have loved to know him like that. He had a thing against Keith for a long time, he called it rivalry but then he started to talk to him in class and started to think he was cool. “Well… I know one game I could easily beat you at.” Lance retorted.

P.O.V. Change: Keith Kogane

Keith was intrigued, “And what would that be Lance?”

“I’ll show you Samurai.” Lance winked at Keith as he started walking to a different section of the building. Keith started to blush again, ‘How many times is he going to make me blush in a single day?’ he thought.

Keith followed Lance to the back of the building. They passed by tons of shooting games that Keith knew Lance would beat him in, but Lance walked past them all.

Keith now curious as to what game Lance was wanting to beat Keith in. Up until Lance stopped walking. Keith peaked at what was in front of Lance.  
Dance Dance Revolution.

Keith about died. 'Oh no... I mean... I'm not horrible at the game but I haven't played or danced in... years!' Keith thought.

Lance turned back to Keith, "Ready to get beat Mullet!"

"Um... sure." Keith played it cool... well.... tried to. Keith was great at keeping his cool, except when he's with Lance.

Keith watched as the Cuban looked back to him, "You sure? I'm a pretty good dancer."

"Oh, I'm sure sharpshooter!" Keith stepped onto the dance pads(?), "I'm SO sure, you get to pick the song."

Keith watched Lance go through the list of songs. He wasn't very focused on the titles of the songs but more on Lances arms, mainly his muscles.

"There it is!" Keith quickly looked back up to the screen, hoping Lance hadn't seen him checking him out.

As the music started but Keith realized what song it was.

'Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me'

Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon.

Keith let out air that he didn't know he was holding. He glances quick to Lance who held a big smile on his face.

'Kms' Keith thought. They were known to be competitive with each other, so Keith kept that up. He tries to beat Lance at his own game.

And failed.

In the end Lance won, but Keith would say it wasn't his fault. He got distracted. By what? Lance's swaying hips. He gets so into the music it's a wonder Lance isn't in dance.

Keith looked at the screen.

Player 1: A+  
Player 2: B-

'Well at least I'm only a grade less than him." Keith thought. He then felt his phone buzz in his back pocket.

Space Dad: Hey, I'm going to end up working late tonight. You going to survive?   
Space Emo: Yeah, I think I'll live without your onion infested cooking for a night bro.   
Space Dad: Haha Keith.   
Space Emo: I'll see if Lance might want to get something to eat before I take him back to campus.  
Space Dad: Lance? You and Lance getting dinner? Is he okay???  
Space Emo: Hahaha space dad I'm fine! Can't I just hang out with a friend? - lancylance  
Space Dad: Okay okay. Have fun you two. See you tomorrow Keith.  
Space Emo: XP. See ya bro.

Keith tucked his phone back in his back pocket. "Did you really need to steal my phone?" Keith joked with Lance.

"Oh course!" Lance smiled at the other, "I wasn't going to message him on my phone."

Keith rolled his again for the thousandth time today. "So?" He questioned the other male. Keith watched Lances turn into confusion. "Do you want to get dinner before I take you back to campus?"

Lance stuttered out an answer, "O-oh, u-um yeah! Where do you want to go?" Keith could see a small faint rosy tint to the Cubans cheeks, but he figured he was just embarrassed.

"Well... where's a place you haven't eaten it in a while?"

"Hmmm.... I haven't been to a lot of places."

Keith pulled out his phone and looked for places to go. "Oh hey. I found a family owned restaurant that's close by."

"What's it called?" Lance asked.

"Balmera's" Keith answered, after looking at the reviews, "It has great reviews... oh hey! Hunk's been there before!"

"What really?" Lance walked behind Keith and look at the review Hunk had made for it.

hunkalunk - Great food and an even better atmosphere. Everyone was so nice. 10/10 would come back.

"Well if Hunk likes it, we should try it out!" Lance responded excitedly.

Keith was more than thrilled to go someplace new. Considering Shiro was a horrible cook and he was getting sick if take-out.

They gathered up their things, making their way over to the prize booth. In total both boys had about 200 tickets. There was only one thing he wanted, the giant stuffed hippo. Keith didn't want to use up all the tickets though, so he told Lance to get whatever he wanted. Keith just started at the hippo. That was until the man behind the booth grabbed it and handed it to Lance.

Keith stared at Lance in a confused and questioning way. Lance pushed the hippo into Keith's arms saying, "I saw you staring at him, think of him as a 'thanks for hanging out with me' gift."

Keith could feel his whole face become of bright red. If he could see himself, he was sure he would compare himself to the color of his bike. "T-thank y-you Lance! But you didn't have to..." He trailed off.

"No, I didn't have to," he glanced at Keith, "But I wanted to." Lance then took the hippo out of Keith's arms, " I'll hold onto him as you drive, I promise not to let anything happen to him."

Keith finally came to some terms: he loves Lance McClain. Why else would he be bright red when given a stuffed plush from his crush. 'I'm undeniably in love with Lance fucking McClain.' he thought to himself.

"What are you going to name him?" A

Keith had been so lost in his thought he didn't notice Lance had asked him a question. " Um... sorry. What did you ask?"

"I asked what you were going to name him." Lance responded with a big goofy grin.

"Oh... well I'm not very good at naming things..." he thought for a moment, " How about Harley? After the motorcycle not, Jokers’ girlfriend."

Lance thought for a moment, looking off to the side as he did. "I like it," he glanced back at Keith, "Harley the hippo."

Keith nodded his head, "Harley the hippo."

Keith watched Lance turn and head towards the door, "Well we better get going."

Keith followed behind him. Lance reached Keith's bike first. When Keith finally caught up, he opened the bikes seat compartment and pulled out his jacket, which he throws on, and both helmets. He tosses his wallet into the compartment and then placed his phone in as well. He passed Lance a helmet just as he set Harley on the bike.

Before Lance could put his phone in the compartment Keith asked, "Oh quick, what time is it?"

"Almost 8:30." Lance checked before putting it away. "Why? Going to stay up all night studying?"

Keith tossed away quick retorts that came to mind as Lance spoke. Instead he put his helmet on while saying, "Nah, probably just going to play some video games."

"Oh really? It's either going to be LiS or Kingdom Hearts, right?"

Keith almost forgot they talked about their favorite games on their way to his apartment. "Probably LiS cause during cut scenes I can study. It's kind of like listening to music or chewing gum while you study. It all gets triggered in your head."

Lance looked starstruck, "Is that how you the top of the class?"

"Um... I guess? All I do is study, read, play games, and listen to music." Keith honesty didn't know how he was top of the class. He had behavioral issues growing up in middle and high school, so when collage came around, he tried to push that away and do better on his studies.

"Oh," was all Lance said.

Keith got on the bike and looked over to Lance, who was hugging Harley close to his chest. "You going to get on Sharpshooter?"

Lance got on the bike with the hippo in-between the two of them, "Is this uncomfortable at all?" Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's stomach  
.  
"No, it's okay. Hold on tight, it shouldn't take long to get there."

"With your driving, I don't doubt it." Lace retorted as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Keith was right, cause soon enough they were pulling into the parking lot of Balmara's.

As they got off the bike and traded out thing in the seat compartment Lance asked, "What are we going to do with Harley?"

Keith had to think a minute. The giant stuffed hippo was surely too big for the compartment, and he couldn't just let him sit out here due to the chance of him getting stolen, "I guess we'll just have to see if they can keep him in a safe spot while we eat."

"Sounds good to me!" Lance them grabbed Harley and started to head to the entrance.

Keith didn't look at photos for the restaurant, and he was glad. Inside it looked to have seating arrangements like an Olive Garden, but it was colored with earthy tones. All the place there were blue shining crystals. There was a desk right by the entrance, 'For the host or hostess I'm sure.' Keith though. Soon enough a host walked up to the desk.

"Hello! Welcome to Balmara's. Just a table for two?"

Keith spoke up first, "Yes. And by any chance could we keep this stuffed animal behind this desk? We rode my motorcycle here and it's too big..."

Keith was interrupted by the host, "Say no more. It's okay, we can keep it back here until your done with your meal."

Lance handed the host Harley, "Thanks you!"

"No problem!" He set Harley behind the desk and then grabbed a couple menus, "Right this way gentlemen."

Keith and Lance followed the host to a booth in a corner. They said their thanks and the host said, "Your waitress will be here soon."

Keith looked around some more, "This place is beautiful..."

"Those crystals remind me of the ocean."

Keith glanced at the other. Keith had known he was gay for a long time. He never had a lot of crushes though. He never pinned over one either, until he meets Lance. When Keith first meet Lance it was though Pidge, of course that was a long time ago and after that he never really saw him again. Then collage came, and he was headed to Space Science when he ran into Pidge. They salad to class only to run into Shiro and Matt as well. They were all going to the same class. Weird. Once they got to the class room, they saw Hunk. The other boy Keith didn't notice right away. It wasn't until Lance said "Uh, the name's Lance. We went to high school together? You know Keith and Lance neck and neck?" Then he remembered Pidge have the two meets sometime in High school. Ever since then Keith swore, he was going to be outed by his friends due to how obvious his pinning was.

"Keith?"

"Huh?" Keith replied to hearing Lance.

"You okay? You were staring." Lance looked worried.

Keith shook his head, "Oh no, I'm fine! I was just lost in space for a minute."

"Well come back to Earth so we can eat Samurai." Lance put on the smile and look at the menu.

After looking at the menu for a bit a woman walked in a work uniform. She had a nametag with the name Shay printed in it. "Hello! My name is Shay and I will be your waitress for the evening. What can I get for you?"

The guys took their orders as Shay write them down. Both guys choosing meals that looked or sounded appealing to them. They also took quick glances at the desserts. After that Lance asked Keith a very serious question, "So... why do you like hippos so much?" This was a topic Keith could go on about for hours.

"Okay so about a month after I met Shiro and my new foster family they all decided that as our first family adventure we were going to go to the zoo."  
"The zoo? Why not a water park or something like that?"

Keith continued saying," I don't know. They didn't even tell me we were going until I got home from school with Shiro and they just tossed us all in the car."

Lance chuckled, "Sounds like my family. My mama basically did that on a regular basis."

Keith laughed with Lance for a moment, " Yeah well I wasn't expecting it. Like at all! Soon we got to the zoo. Shiro was naming facts about animals that I didn't really care about. Except the lions, that's like my close to second favorite animal," Keith saw Lance smile at him but he didn't say anything, so Keith just continued on with his story, "We go to the aquarium part and now I'm just fascinated at all these fishes, and seahorses. Until we got to this big section with tall windows, and I see that this area is different than all the others. It’s kind of had a rainforest or jungle feel to it which is weird cause why wouldn't it be in the rainforest section? Well I got curious and got closer to the window. I look in and see this giant animal that was half in the water and half out, just standing on the bottom of the tank. I saw I tiny version of the big animal swimming next to the large one. It tuned its head to the window and look right at me. It was the most adorable thing in the world!"

'Except for maybe you Lance...' Keith thought.

"I... uh... dragged Shiro over to explain to me what this animal is and he said it a hippopotamus, hippo for short. He told me a bunch of facts. At the end of the aquarium trip I asked my foster mom if I could have a small stuffed hippo and Shiro helped me pick out the cutest one. Which was hard cause they all were cute. And that's how I became addicted to hippos." Keith smiled wide at the thought of the trip.

"Wow! What a trip, trips to the zoo with my family just always end in tantrums, sunburns, and empty tummies. Cause we always ate all the food mama would pack for us on the way there." Lance added. He then got up quick saying, “I'm going to use the bathroom quick."

"Okay." Keith replied. A couple seconds later Shay came back with their drinks.

"Oh, before you go Shay, I was wondering if I could add a quick thing to our order?"

Shay smiled at him, "Of course, is it a dessert?"

"Yes actually. How did you know?" Keith asked.

Shay giggled a bit, "I saw you taking another quick glance at the desserts before I took your menus away. I was guessing you were going to surprise your," she paused for a moment, not knowing what to put there.

"Friend." Keith replied.

Shay gave him a shy small smile, "Friend, with a dessert. I'm also guessing you’re going to pay for the whole meal?"

"I was going to, yes." Keith chucked, "You're good at guessing."

Shay shrugged, "I'm a waitress that studies psychology, sociology, and different body languages. I guess you could say I'm just the best at it." She giggled again, this time with Keith joining in, "So what were you thinking? For the dessert?"

"Oh right! Two chocolate lava cakes please?"

Shay wrote it down on her notepad, "Okay, I'll bring those out once you two are done with your meals."

"Thank you so much Shay." Keith exchanged his gratitude.

"It no problem. I'll being your dishes out soon." And he walked back to the kitchen.

As soon as she leaves Lance us back in his seat, "Ooo Shay brought our drinks. I'm so thirsty!"

Keith laughed a bit before taking a drink of his own beverage. They guys chit chat until their food came, delivered by Shay of course.

"Oh my god! Dude this is amazing!" Lance gushed about his food. Keith just rolled his eyes, while smiling this time, before scooping up another fork full of food.

They continued one eating and talking, not at the same time of course. They started to feel more comfortable with each other. Keith didn't stutter as bad as he did at the cafe, he asked questions to get to know Lance more, and as did Lance.

Soon they both finished but just sat there for a moment. Lance told a stupid joke and Keith just about died from laughter. Until Shay came up holding to plates.

"Here you go! I'll take these dishes, and here's the receipt. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the rest of your night." After she scooped up the rest of the dishes, she turned quick but not before giving Keith a wink and Keith nothing another thank you to her.

Lance was just flat out confused. Keith quickly grabbed the receipt before Lance even noticed it was sitting there. No way was he making Lance pay, not even half!

"Surprise! I got us some dessert! As a thank you of sorts for dealing with me all day and getting me Harley." Keith blushed a light pink while scratching the nape of his neck, a nervous reaction he got sometimes.

Lance looked like he was lost for words. All he could muster to say was, "W-wow Keith. You've really out done yourself."

'Did... did he just... flirt? Or am I just going crazy?' Keith thought.

"Well anything for a friend." Keith smiled at Lance.

Lance smiled back. It was a soft gentle smile, not like the one he had from ear to ear. It made Keith's heart practically melt like the 'lava' inside the cakes. Keith felt special somehow. Even though he knew he would probably do the same thing with all the others.

A few moments passed by with the two talking and enjoying their desserts when Lance spoke up, "Didn't she mention the receipt?"

Keith picked up his head from taking a bite of cake, "What? No, she didn't."

"I could have sworn she did..." he gave Keith a suspicious look.

Keith just rolled his eyes and got up from his seat, "I’m going to use the bathroom." He quickly left giving Lance the 'Don't touch my cake or you die' look. Keith went up to the host's table, the same host from before sitting there. He took out the receipt and his wallet.

"You're paying sir?" the host asked.

"Yes, I am," Keith replied as he pulled a credit card out of his wallet and handing it to the host. As soon as he was done Keith returned to the booth to finish his cake, with Lance giving him suspicious looks.

Once both men were done Keith was the first to stand up. Looking down to Lance he said, "Ready?" Lance made sure he had everything before he got up from the booth and putting a ten-dollar bill on the table for Shay. She deserved it in the boy’s minds, "Ready."

They stopped at the host table to get Harley. The host handed Harley to Lance, "Have a good evening you too!" All Keith could do was head out the door.  
Lance was right behind him screaming, "I can't believe you paid for all of that!"

"Least I could do," was all Keith could respond with. He turned around to see Lance sporting a pouty face with his chin on the top of Harleys head. "What's with that pouty face?"

"I wanted to pay, or at least split it."

"Lance, you got me Harley, which to me is a big thing. Paying for dinner was just me giving my thanks for that and dealing with me all night..."  
Keith could see a slight blush bloom on Lances cheeks. "I didn't know me giving you a giant stuffed hippo would be such a big thing."

"W-well, I mean... yeah. Hippos are my favorite and you're my friend so of course it matters to me..." Keith trailed off as he felt his skin get hot to the touch again.

Lance was hugging him. Every inch of Keith burned at the contact, just like at the cafe.

'He... he's hugging me!' Keith screamed in his head.

Keith realized he was just standing there so he hugged back. To Keith Lance was cool to the touch, practically freezing against Keith's burning flesh.  
Both men were blushing messes, but they were both smiling as well. Lance ended the hug by pulling away from Keith and grabbing Harley which was on the ground now. "I'm glad you actually called me your friend." Lance said as he walked over to the bike.

'I'm very conflicted about this.' Keith thought. He walked over to his bike, exchanging things and such. Soon they were both back in the bike heading back to campus.

"Dorm building B, right?" Keith asked.

"Yeah."

Soon Keith was parked in front if dorm building B. Lance got off and Keith go off slightly to put the helmet away.

"So, I had a lot of fun today." Lance said.

"I did too. We should hang out again. Even if it's maybe... a study session?" Keith suggested.

"You know..." Lance thought for a minute, "That could work out."

"Good. I'll text you tomorrow." Keith smiled at Lance.

Lance moved toward the bike some more, "Wait! I know you’re not one for taking pictures, but I like to, so I have memories to look back on... is it okay if we take a selfie together?"

Keith was shocked. 'You want a picture with me?' Keith took his helmet off, "Sure. I'm okay with that. But you have to send it to me."

"Well duh!" Lance moved to sit back on the bike. He wrapped his arm around Keith's neck and held out a peace sign, a big smile on his face. Keith held Harley up a little higher and gave the camera a peace sign as well, his tongue sticking out at the camera.

Lance snapped the picture and got back off the bike. "Thanks again Lance." Keith said.

"No problem Keith. See ya around." Lance waved bye to Keith, and Keith waved back before heading back to the apartment making sure Harley doesn't fall of the bike.

When he finally got home, Keith went straight to his room and shut the door. He slid down it dramatically like in the romance movies, sighing.

'Man, I am so whipped.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Characters belong to DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defenders.  
> *This is a Collage AU, but I don't go to collage. I am still in high school so if your a collage student, in USA, and feel I may have made a mistake message me or comment nicely telling me my mistake. Thanks!  
> *Also there will be parts where Lance speaks Spanish and I don't actually speak Spanish so I'm using a translator, if it is wrong or I got the wrong translation of a word please let me know nicely! I want this to actually be accurate.
> 
> Word count: 4,871 words

Two Months and Three Weeks Before Finals  
Lance McClain  
Monday - 12:45pm  
Space Science Class

 

Lance felt like he was going through withdraws, but of what he wasn't sure. Saturday night he sent Keith the selfie and that sparked a bit of a conversation.

Space Bi > Space Emo  
Space Emo: Ew. I look gross.  
Space Bi: What!? No, you don’t!  
Space Emo: Lance you take care of your skin... I don’t.  
Space Bi: I haven't been doing that lately  
Space Emo: whoa... really?  
Space Bi: yeah  
Space Emo: Hey Lance?  
Space Bi: Yeah?  
Space Emo: I really had fun tonight... thank you.  
Space Bi: No problemo mullet! I had fun too.  
Space Emo: it's starting to get late, I'm going to bed, and you should too.  
Space Emo: Night Lance.  
Space Bi: Night Keith

On Sunday the gang talked nonstop all day in the main group chat. Although Lance noticed the lack of responses from Keith. It seemed he was just ghosting the chat and would only respond when it was directed to him.

Space Bi < Space Dad  
Space Bi: Hey, is Keith okay?  
Space Dad: he's been in his room all day studying some more  
Space Bi: Oh. Well tell him to take a break every now and then to take care of Harley  
Space Dad: Harley?  
Space Bi: He's a giant stuffed hippo I got Keith @ the arcade.  
Space Dad sent a photo  
Space Dad: I don't think I've ever seen him smile in his sleep.  
Space Dad: you did a Good  
Space Bi: awe! Thanks, Shiro.  
Space Dad: np Lance.

The photo was of Keith laying in his bed. Blankets covering his lower half, along with textbooks scattered across the bed sheet open to specific pages. Keith himself was cuddling the giant purple stuffed hippo to his chest, with his hair sticking up in some places and laying in weird directions. But what made Lance smile himself was the peaceful little smile that was on the others sleeping face. It was a smile Lance thought to believe he had never seen before.

It made butterflies fly around in his stomach and his heart flutter around in his stomach. Lance saved the photo and then sent a message to Keith for when he woke up.

Space Bi > Space Emo  
Space Bi: Don't study to hard please

Now it's Monday. Lance was lucky he had no first period and that seconded Space Science with all his friends. Lance pushed open the classroom door wide open yelling, "Good morning my amazing friends!"

"You're chipper this morning." Pidge pushed their glasses up the bridge of their nose.

"But ya know there's nothing wrong with that! Good morning Lance!" Hunk responded trying to match Lances energy.

"It's actually afternoon Lance but I'm glad you're in a good mood." Matt gave Lance a quick smile before looking back to the textbook on desk.

Lance looked around the classroom to see they were the only ones that showed up so far. "Where's the broganes?" He asked.

As if on cue the door opened again behind Lance and the two brothers appeared. They seemed to be in a deep conversation just as they were coming in as Shiro said, "All I'm saying is he obviously cares about you Keith..." Shiro trailed off as he looked to see the Cuban in front of him, "Oh, well hello Lance."

"Hey Shiro." Lance had a suspicion that the two of them were talking about him.

"H-hey Lance..." Keith looked down shyly.

'Heh... cute.'

"Hey Keith. I hope you didn't stay up all night studying." Lance wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders. Lance naturally felt cold all the time, like his skin was frozen. When it met Keith’s, it felt almost normal. As if Keith's warmth melted his cold nature. It was nice.

"I didn't actually, and I got your message. Thanks for caring about me."

"Of course, mullet. In this group we care for one another. That’s what friends are for." Lance smiled wide at the other. Lance couldn't help but feel a smidge guilty for calling him a 'friend'. He was more comfortable with the raven than he was with the others. He felt like he could be more like himself when he was with Keith.

Eventually Allura and Coran came in, scaring Lance a bit making him jump away from Keith. Lance could have sworn he heard Keith curse under his breath, but he proceeded to walk to his seat behind Pidge right next to the window. Lance walked over to his seat next to Hunk.

Once everyone was seated Coran started the class. Every now and then Lance would glance back to the raven, staring off into space, taking notes, or looking up at the bored. Lance wondered what Keith thought of when he was lost in thought. Hippos? His family? The group?

"Lance."

Lance shot his head back up to the bored, "You volunteered to read this section." Allura reminded him.

"Oh. Right." He began to read. He was a light shade of pink due to getting caught staring at Keith.

Class ended twenty minutes early so everyone just sat around and chatted. Lance was caught up in a conversation with Hunk and Pidge to notice the raven moved seats. It wasn't tell he glanced over to his seat that he noticed that Keith had moved.

Keith now sat behind Lance and was sketching in a small sketchbook. The raven was currently sketching the side profile of Lance. He was amazed at how beautiful it was.

"Whoa..." Lance gasped out. Keith shot his head up as his hand shut the book.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Lance asked the raven.

"I never asked you if it was okay for me to sketch or draw you guys..." Keith look at Lance.

"Oh. Well from here on out I give you every okay to draw me!" He sent Keith a smile.

"You have my okay to draw me too Keith!" Hunk responds.

"You already have me and Matt's okays." Pidge pushed their glasses up the bridge of their nose once again.

"You've always had my okay." Shiro entered the conversation.

Allura came over asking, "May I see some of your drawings?"

Keith turned his book over and opened it up for nearly everyone to see, "Sure. Just know that you guys are my biggest inspiration for a long time. So, I may have drawn you guys a while back without your consent..."

"I think it's all right Keith!" Coran encourage the raven.

The first few pages included sketches of lions, hippos, and cats. A few more pages included original characters and pose practices. A few more showed sketches of Pidge and Matt. A couple were of Shiro and a man Lance felt he knew but wasn’t sure. A few more pages in there was a couple sketches of Hunk, Allura, and Coran. Soon the drawing got more detailed and bigger. One page included a sketch of Pidge building Rover, another Hunk was baking, Allura singing in the park, Shiro petting Bee (Shiro's black cat), Coran teaching up front. Then the next page was a big drawing of the selfie Lance took just a couple days ago. The drawing seemed to bring out more details than the picture itself.

"Well I think it's safe to say you have an amazing talent Keith. You have my okay, and everyone else." Allura smiled down at Keith.

Then the bell rang for the end of class.

As everyone shuffled out Lance quickly stopped to ask Hunk a question for a class they have together. What Lance didn't notice was that Keith had put something in his bag before leaving.

At the end of the day Lance was heading back to the dorms. On the way he saw Keith drive by on the bike. Lance waved as he went by.

Once he got to his dorm Pidge and Hunk were already in the living room working on assignments together. Before he was about to head to his room, he grabbed an apple and headed into the living room.

Pidge didn't even look up at Lance as they said, "So are you and Keith friends now? No more rivalry?"

Lance hadn't thought about it tell now, "I guess not..."

"Well that's good. That rivalry was one sided anyway." Pidge turned the page of a textbook they were reading. "Oh. Do you want the notes I took in Space Science? I know you were reading a big section of the chapter, so I took some notes."

"And this is why you are the best Pidge, thank you so much!" Lance shrugged his bag off his shoulder. When he opened the main flap and reached in to grab his notebook, he was meet with a folded piece of paper instead. Lance looked at it suspiciously but slipped it into his back pocket before finally getting his notebook.

For about an hour the three of them were working together on homework from various classes. Hunk offered to make something for all of them, but Lance opted out saying he wasn't hungry. He headed to his room.

In his room Lance dropped his bag in his desk chair. Doing so reminded him of the piece of paper. He reached into his back pants pocket and pulled it out. He unfolded the paper to find the sketch Keith had just been working on in class. In the corner of the page was a message reading, 'Study date on Wednesday?' with his signature underneath it.

Lance smiled wide. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a roll of double-sided tape. He hung up the drawing on the back of his door. There hung drawings for his siblings and cousins, and even a couple from Pidge. He admired everyone. Memories of the creations being drawn. After he went back to his bag and reached in for his phone.

Space Bi > Space Emo  
Space Bi: Yes.  
Space Emo: Really? I wasn't sure since I know you work.  
Space Bi: Yes really. And don't worry about it I'm not working on Wednesday.  
Space Emo: Oh, well great.  
Space Bi: Can't wait.  
Space Emo: don't use emojis.  
Space Bi: Awe why not Keef?  
Space Emo: Don't call me 'Keef' either.  
Space Bi: okay fine! Lol

Lance kept talking to Keith tell late. It was almost midnight when they said goodnight to each other. By then Lance had this soft sweet feeling inside. Sometimes his stomach would feel 'blugh', like he was with Allura for a while. It was no secret that Lance had, and still kind of has, a crush on the prom queen herself, Allura Altea. Who was prom king? Shirogane. Which made sense, not cause Allura and Shiro dated, because they never did. No, it made sense because they were the best people in school. Took care of everyone at Altea High and never turned their checks to anyone, unless they went to Galra Private Academy. That's a whole other story.

It was also no secret that Lance was bisexual. He's had a couple guy crushes and possibly a, boyfriend or two, before but not as many as he has on girls. But Lance can tell you he has major hots for Tom Holland. Then again who doesn't?

Lance made sure his phone alarms were on for morning. One thing he hated about Tuesdays was that he had a first period class. What was good about Tuesdays was that Lance gets to go to the art room this class period. Lance had an extra spot opened for a class and thought it would be cool to take photography. This next class they were going to the art room and taking pictures of art students in their "habitat".

Lance changed quick then got into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was lights out. And so was the raven a few blocks away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance woke with a start.

Not from an alarm at all. No from a very annoyed Pidge pounding on his door.

"Wake up Lance! You’re going to be late for Photography if you don't get up! Solo facendo questo per la nave." That last part Lance didn't understand. Mainly because he doesn't speak Italian. He knows a couple cuss words from Pidge but that's about it.

Everyone in the group has two main languages. All of them speak English of course. Lance also speaks fluent Spanish, Hunk's first language is Samoan, Pidge and Matt are Italian, Shiro speaks Japanese, and Keith can speak in fluent Korean. Keith's case is different, however. He doesn't remember learning the language or ever going to Korea. His father was, but he can't remember anything else. Keith told Lance that one day he was just watch random videos and clicked on one not even noticing that the entire video was in Korean. Shiro came in the room asking what he was watching. Keith explained, then laughed at a joke the person said. Shiro didn't get it because he couldn't understand Korean. Shiro didn't even know Keith knew Korean! They soon learned he was fluent in it.

"I'm up!" Lance yelled back to the gremlin. He quickly got out of bed and found an outfit. Even with less time he still somehow found a good outfit to wear. Blue sleeveless turtleneck, blue jeans, his blue and white sneakers. Along with his outfit he put on a pair of black fingerless gloves he had stored away, and a purple beanie.

Lance contemplated weather he should wear his everyday jacket as well but kept it on his chair in the end. He made sure to check his mental list of things he needed then headed put. Just in time, Pidge and Hunk were just about to shut the door.

"Hold on guys!"

Hunk opened the door up again, "Of thank goodness. I thought we would have to walk to school without you."

"I wouldn't mind the peace and quiet." Pidge added.

Lance rolled his eyes, the three of them now on their way, "Come on Pidge, you know you love me! In a brotherly way of course."

"Sure Lance." Hunk jabbed Pidge in her arm, "Hunk! He knows I'm joking! How many times have I said if I didn't have Matt Lance would be my honorary brother! Like a lot!"

"Just checking Pidgeon." Hunk smiled.

As soon as they got to the schools’ main doors Lance had to split up from them. He said good bye and headed to his Photography classroom. He joins the class just as the bell rang. His teacher, Mrs. Walles, was talking about the class they were going to be photographing. It was a 2D art class. While we were there, they were ordered to draw whatever. Both teachers worked together to give each artist a photographer.

As they headed to the class Lance talked with a couple of his classmates. He didn't know them all that well, but he was friendly with almost everyone. Mrs. Walles had to make the class quite down as they got closer to the art hall.

They all entered the class room as quietly as they could. Lance looked around to all the students he's seen around campus. He noticed a raven in the back with their hair in a short ponytail. He couldn't tell who they were since they were turned around facing the wall.

"Students!" The art teacher called out. Lance directed his attention to her. " This is the photography class that is visiting the next few classes." Lance missed that information, "Each of you is paired up with a photographer and will be taking pictures of you working on a piece of your own choosing." Lance looked back to the student in the back. They didn't look up at the teacher at all.

'Weird.'

"Here are the paired-up students," the art teacher would say an art student then Mrs. Walles would say a photographer. At the end there was only Lance and the student in the back.

"Keith!"

"And Lance!"

Lance looked back to the raven, who was finally looking up front. He looked at the teachers with shook, then at Lance. He waved to the raven, Keith waving back with a small smile.

'A ponytail? How did he get that mullet into a ponytail!'

"Students you may now go to your paired-up partner." At this, students were everywhere. Lance tried to push his way through to Keith, but people were pushing him back.

Lance felt a hand grab his arm and pull him in the opposite direction that he was headed. When he turned around, he was face to face with the one he was looking for. Lance noticed that not all his hair was in the ponytail, as some if it was loose and hung in a nice messy way.

"I... uh..." Keith looked down to his hand, still holding Lances arm. He let go quickly before walking over to the two teachers. "Mrs. Thompson?"

Mrs. Thompson turned around and smiled at Keith, "Hello Keith! What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if me and my partner could go to the tables outside?"

Mrs. Thompson smiled sweetly at the two boys, "Of course you can! I know how you get around too many people. Here," she handed Keith a key to get back into the school building, "Bring it back at the end of class."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thompson."

Keith quickly left Lance standing there to grab his stuff. As he was walking back up a student stopped him. Lance didn't like how the student stopped Keith by grabbing his wrist. Lance had seen this guy before, fliting with other students. He was a level 10 fuck boy. He looked at the look on the ravens’ face, terrified. Lance decided to step in.

"Hey babe," Lance added to it by quickly kissing Keith's cheek as he wrapped his arm around his waist. His heart was racing as he did so. He looked at the guy then down to Keith's wrist, "Oh. I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

The guy let go of Keith wrist, "Nah, just wanted to see if Kogane here wanted to hang out tomorrow night."

Keith looked as to be trying to say something, but Lance interrupted instead. "Sorry... what's your name?"

"Kyle. And you are?"

"Lance. Sorry but Keith can't hang out tomorrow night since he's going to on a date with me." Lance gave him a cheeky smile.

Kyle looked upset but backed up, "Well have fun."

"We sure will. Bye!" Lance grabbed Keith's bag from his other hand and hung it on his own shoulder. Lance laced their fingers together, holding hands as they left the classroom. It wasn't until they got outside did, they let go of the others hand.

"T-thanks..." Keith sat down at the picnic table they were at.

Lance put Keith's bag by him and then sat on the other side. He started to pull out his camera and supplies. "No problem, I knew you needed help." He smiled at Keith.

Keith smiled back at him, "Kyle... He's.... He's been flirting with me since day 1 but I never gave into his charms. Lately he's been more... handsy." Lance noticed Keith rub the wrist that was in Kyle's grasp.

"Hey," Lance lightly grabbed his hand, "It'll be alright. You have me and the gang. If he ever does anything to you let one of us know. Please?"

Keith looked from their hands to Lances eyes, "I will. I promise."

Lance gave a small smile as he nodded his head. He retracted his hand from the ravens. "So, what are you going to draw?"

"I was thinking about doing a group photo of the gang..."

Lance got excited, "Keith that would be so cool!" Keith just smiled again before taking out a big sketchbook, nothing like the one he had in class, and a pencil case. The pencil case had special drawing pencils and pens he used only for art. In a pencil bag there was markers. Keith said they were alcohol markers, Lance didn't believe him until he uncapped one and Lance almost gagged at the strong smell.

Lance took pictures of Keith working on the drawing. A couple of them he took without Keith noticing. While Keith was drawing, they would talk. Keith asked what Lances favorite animal was. Lance then played out all the facts he knows on sharks.

Neither guys had checked their phones at all, so they didn't know that the gang was trying to get a hold of them.

Space Techy changed group name to WE HAVE A PROBLEM!  
Space Techy: GUYS  
Space Techy: WE HAVE A PROBLEM!  
Space Chef: Like an actual problem or a Pidge problem?  
Space Dad: What's going on Pidge?  
Space Techy: GALRA!  
Space Princess: Galra? What about them?  
Space Techy: THEU ARE HERE ALLURA!  
Space Techy: LOTION AND HIS FRIENDS!  
Space Chef: oh no... where's Lance?  
Space Dad: and Keith?  
Space Princess: I don't know... doesn't Lance have photography rn?  
Space Techy: I just checked the classroom and they aren't there.  
Space Dad: Keith has art rn, I think I remember him saying that a photography class was coming to his art class for a few days. It must be Lances.  
Space Techy: I'll check.  
Space Chef: I hope they're okay  
Space Techy: They are.  
Space Techy sent a photo  
Space Princess: awe! Hey at least there seems to be no rivalry anymore.  
Space Techy: oh no.  
Space Dad: What's oh no for?  
Space Techy: THEY AREN’T CHECKING THIER PHONES!  
Space Chef: .... we're dead.  
Space Emo: WTF! WHY ARE THE GALRA HERE?  
Space Bi: AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON US!  
Space Techy: I WAS JUST CHECKING TO MAKE SURE YOU TWO WERE OKAY!  
Space Dad: CALM DOWN!  
Space Emo: How can I call down Shiro! You know what happened!  
Space Bi: Whoa wait what happened?  
Space Emo: I'll tell you later Lance.

Lance looked back to Keith, "I promise I'll tell you! Just right now I can't wrap my head around anything."

Lance understood, "That's fine Keith. Don't force yourself to tell me if you’re not ready."

"Thank you."

Space Techy: Stop having a separate conversation you two.  
Space Bi: STOP WATCHING US!  
Space Emo: that's creepy Pidge.  
Space Dad: After class can you guys meet up with the rest of us?  
Space Bi: I can miss 2nd. It's Spanish and I'm already ahead of everyone so.  
Space Chef: your ahead of everyone cause it's your first language Lance.  
Space Bi: Exactly.  
Space Emo: I can. I don't have a 2nd.  
Space Dad: Everyone else?  
Space Chef: Yes, on my part.  
Space Princess: Of course.  
Space Techy: Duh.  
Space Dad: Great. Usual meet up spot?  
Space Emo: Yeah for me and Lance.  
Space Techy: Yeet. -Pidge and Hunk  
Space Dad: When did you meet up with Hunk?  
Space Chef: Just now.  
Space Princess: Will do. Now everyone goes back to class.  
Space Bi: you have better stop watching us Pidge

Lance started to put his stuff away when he noticed the time. Lance watched Keith do the same. Lance couldn't figure out what the emotion was on Keith. He looked nervous yet confident? Scared yet strong? It was a mix of emotions, not one stood out.

"I hate Galra. Ever since I went to their stupid private school."

Lance remembered that. A few months before he transferred to Altea Shiro would bring him along to group events. Keith stayed quite most of the time. That was tell Lance got into a situation with Lotor. Keith was a part of the BoM, who hated Lotor and his gang. When Keith found out the situation between Lotor and Lance, Keith got involved. Lotor was in the hospital for almost a month. He didn't remember exactly what happened, and Lance can't either.

"I know." Lance responded, Keith looked back to Lance with a loom saying 'Wtf. Do you mean?'. "I mean I remember, well sort of remember, the situation..."

"Oh." Keith went quite again. "You started the rivalry after that. After..."

"Keith... you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Lance pulled his backpack up and slung in on to his back.

Keith did the same, "I know. But I'm going to have to at some point."

They stayed quite for a while.

"Do you remember the moment after the fight?"

Lance thought for a moment. He blacked out right before the fight from Lotor throwing a punch at him. He sort of remembers right after Keith helping him up. Asking if he was okay. Lance said something, but he couldn't remember.

"No, I don't." Lance responded. He did somewhat, but the memory brings weird feelings in his stomach again.

"Oh." Was all Keith could say.

The two walked back to Keith's class to return the key. After the two sat in the back until the bell rang. Lance noticed Kyle staring at them. Lance didn't want to do anything Keith wouldn't like so he just reached out and grabbed Keith's hand that laid on the table.

No reaction on his face, but Keith laced his and Lances fingers together. They didn't say much. When the bell rang, they walked to the spot, being an empty classroom that no one uses in the English hall. The two didn't think twice about how they walked the halls hand in hand. Until they go to the classroom.

"Um... Lance?"

Lance looked over to Keith, "Yeah?"

Keith brought their hands up into Lances vision. "I don't think you want the group to see us walking in holding hands."

"Oh... right." Lance separated their hands, blushing lightly.

Lance watched Keith take a deep breath before opening the door.

Everyone was already there. What was different then other times is that Matt was also there. Matt never really went to the group’s emotional meetings because he always had classes. What was also different was the yelling and screaming. Pidge was yelling at Shiro, Hunk yelling at Allura, and Matt trying to separate Shiro and Pidge.

Keith rolled his eyes then made a sharp whistle sound. Everyone turned to the door just as Lance closed it.

"What's with all the yelling? You’re going to give me a headache!" Keith explained.

"Well... we...." Hunk tries to offer an explanation.

Shiro stood up straight. "We heard rumors."

"Rumors? On what?" Lance asked.

Pidge threw their arms down, "Oh my god! You guys! We heard rumors on you guys!"

Keith and Lance looked at each other quick, then back to the group.

"Are... are you guys together?" Allura asked.

"What? Me with mister hothead over here?" Lance laughed. But inside he was upset with what he had said. 'Why would I be upset?' He thought to himself.

Keith rolled his eyes again, "Yeah and why would I be with a huge flirt like him? Surprised he's not trying to flirt up a storm with Allura yet."

That got Lances blood to boil. "Excuse you! I haven't flirted with Allura since Junior year of high school! Why would I start up again suddenly?"

"Oh, I don't know Lance maybe because you’re a flirt! A goofy dumb flirt!"

"Whoa guys! Calm down!" Matt yelled.

Everyone else was in shook. They hadn't had a fight for a while.

"So, you guys aren't together?" Hunk asked.

"No." They both said in unison.

Shiro thought for a moment, "Then what's with all the rumors?"

Lance offered up to explain, "Some fuck boy named Kyle in Keith's art class was getting handsy with him and I intervened saying that we and Keith were dating."

"That's all that happened." Keith added.

Pidge looked at her phone quick, "Shit."

"Language!" Matt and Shiro yelled at Pidge.

Pidge flapped their arm to tell them to shut up. They typed and clicked some stuff on their phone. Then Pidge walked over to Lance and held their phone for him to see.

"Someone got this text from Lotor. I think it's best one of us stay with you twenty-four seven for a while."

The text read like this:

lotorgalra: If I find Lance alone at all you know I'm going to do something I can't control.

'What the fuck does that mean?'

Keith moved Lance over to read it. Lance just let him. The only one who really knew what happened was Keith, he saved him. Lance walked over to a wall and speed down it. He hugged his knees close to his chest. Hunk went over to him and rubbed his back.

"I'll do it."

"What do you you'll do it?" Shiro asked.

"I'll stay with Lance. I'm the only one who knows what he's capable of! You all know that!"

"That doesn't mean you should be getting yourself in trouble Keith."

Keith shook his head, "You guys don't understand. I went to school with him, I saved Lance once by him and I won't let him get near him again!"

"Why are you so bothered by this?" Hunk asked calmly.

The raven crossed his arms and looked over to Lance, "You guys are family. I don't let my family get hurt."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Characters belong to DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defenders.  
> *This is a Collage AU, but I don't go to collage. I am still in high school so if your a collage student, in USA, and feel I may have made a mistake message me or comment nicely telling me my mistake. Thanks!  
> *Also there will be parts where Lance speaks Spanish and I don't actually speak Spanish so I'm using a translator, if it is wrong or I got the wrong translation of a word please let me know nicely! I want this to actually be accurate.
> 
> Word count: 5,191 words

Two Months and Three Weeks Before Finals  
Keith Kogane  
Tuesday - 3:30pm  
Keith's bedroom 

 

After the meeting Hunk, Pidge, and Matt took Lance back to the dorm promising to keep a close eye on him. 

Even after their little fight Keith wasn't angry at what Lance said to him. He was angry at himself for what he said to Lance. Being said he wasn't a flirt anymore, he wasn't dumb, and he was goofy in a good way. Lance was perfect to Keith. He just said those things to get the group off the topic. He didn't mean for them to fight.

It was now Tuesday, everyone was done with classes and Keith was laying on his bed staring at his ceiling. All he could think about is what Lotor did to him and Lance. 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Senior year.

So much drama it was a wonder they survived. Keith had transferred to Altea halfway through Junior year. Keith had just got out of the BoM. Shiro had already introduced him to the group by then and he had just come to terms with being gay. Everyone he told was accepting. He never told Lance though.   
Lance and Keith never really got along but they never had a rivalry either. Back then that is. 

What no one knew was that Lance was with Lotor. Lotor Galra. Son of Principle Zarkon at Galra Private Academy. They kept it secret cause Lotor didn't want Zarkon to find out he liked guys and Lance didn't want the gang to find out. 

After a couple weeks Lotor got more handsy and physical with the brunette. The BoM and Lotor & co. were at each other’s throats almost every day. The BoM knew everything about Lotor, so when the news came out he had a new play thing, the researched. 

They found out with was a friend of Keith's. Even if Keith apart of the Blade anymore he still helped them with info, but never fights. He was done with that part of himself. 

Until the Blade contacted him.

They explained to him that Lotor had a new boyfriend. When Lotor gets a new boyfriend, he becomes obsessed with being in control over them. Keith asked why they were telling him about this.

"Because Keith. It's a boy named Lance McClain."

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

There was a knock-on Keith's door. He sat up quick and pretended to be studying by grabbing a textbook nearby.'

"Yeah!"

Shiro walked in and leaned against the wall by his door. Keith looked up at him. "Hey."

"Hey?" Shiro looked at the raven in confusion.

Keith went back to the book, "Um... yeah."

"Keith..."

"Don't start that Shiro."

"Don't start what?"

Keith looked back to his brother, "The ' I'm only looking out for you and hate to see you in trouble' tone.”

"Okay you caught me, but Kei..."

"Look I'm just worried. You know what happened."

Shiro crossed his arms, "Actually no I don't. You didn't tell anyone except the cops. Lotor won't say anything, and Lance can't remember anything!" Shiro took a deep breath, "You need to tell someone what happened."

"Shiro I..."

"Tell Lance."

Keith sprung up, letting the book fall off his lap to the floor, "Tell Lance! Are you crazy? He was traumatized enough before the fight! I'm not telling him!"  
"Keith calm..."

"NO! You're telling me to tell Lance that Lotor almost..." Keith was shaking. He sat back down on the bed.

Shiro sat next to him, he put his hand on his shoulder, "Shhhh... almost what Keith?"

Keith wiped away a tear that was trailing down his check, "Nothing. It's best if he doesn't know."

"Best for him, or for you?"

"Both."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro went to work around 4:30, and it was now 7. Keith liked to be alone but now he hated it. He tried listening to music, reading a book, watching anime, but nothing worked. I need someone to be here with him. So, he texted to only person he could think of at the time.

Space Emo > Space Bi  
Space Emo: You working tonight?  
Space Bi: I get off at 9  
Space Bi: Why?  
Space Emo: Shiro’s at work all night and I can't stand to be alone at the moment...  
Space Emo: Could you come over after you get off?  
Space Bi; well hunk drove me so I would have to see if he can give me a ride.  
Space Emo: I can pick you up...  
Space Bi: okay sure. I'll tell Hunk.  
Space Emo: Thanks Lance.  
Space Bi: No problem Keith. See ya when I get off.  
Space Emo: See ya.

To pass the time Keith tried to think something to do while Lance was here. Keith took his X-Box One out to the living room and set it up with the tv. Then he thought about food. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He texted Lance quick.

Space Emo: Sorry for texting ya again but would ya want some pizza or anything?  
Space Bi: How about Chinese takeout?  
Space Emo: okay yes. What would you want?  
Space Bi: really? Okay I would want chow min, orange chicken and teriyaki chicken, if that's okay  
Space Emo: wow... that's so weird.  
Space Bi: what?  
Space Emo: I get the same thing.  
Space Bi: OMG! What about crab ragoon?  
Space Emo: Dipped in sweet & sour sauce?  
Space Bi: YES!  
Space Emo: I'll pick it up when I come get you.  
Space Bi: thank yoooouuuuu

Keith smiled at his phone. Who knew they would both get the same thing. Keith watched some anime for a while before leaving. Shiro got a ride from a coworker and left the car for Keith. He went to the closet place near Lances work, which was hard since he worked at a surfboard store on the beach. Lance tried to teach Keith to surf.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

As the shimmering blue water ate the sand at the raven’s feet, a certain brunette stood knee deep in the water. He held two surfboards, one sky blue and another blood red. Lances hair was already drenched in ocean water, he pushed it all back, so he wouldn’t have to pay mind to it. 

Keith on the other hand hadn't taken one step in the ocean in front of him. The water at his feet came by itself, as if to beg him to follow behind Lance. The raven looked over to the groups spot on the beach to find Pidge and Hunk building a sand castle. They somehow managed to make the castle have opening doors and bridge. Shiro and Allura were sitting under the umbrella, probably talking about classes. Coran was teaching Matt about some science thing Keith didn't understand. 

"Come on Keith!" Lance called. Keith looked back to him. 

How he manages to be chill is beyond him. The timing was perfect, sunset and all. Lance in front of an orange, pink, purple, and blue sunset. Lance dripping wet from his dive in the blue waters. Lance holding out his hand for Keith to take. Lance McClain. 

"Water is more your element than it is mine Lance..." 

Lance just laughed and walked out of the water in front of Keith, "Come on. I'll be there every step of the way. You will love it once you get a hang of it."  
Keith didn't want to but if it made Lance happy, so why not? Keith finally chuckled and took Lances hand. The brunette dragged him out tell he was waist up in blue. Lance passed Keith the red board and instructed him how to surf. 

After many failed attempts Keith was finally able to surf. His first time accomplishing it really pushed his and Lances boundaries. When the raven got back to shore Lance was so happy he gave Keith a big hug, lifting him up and spinning was also a thing. After that the two surfed and did their own things. 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Keith had gotten the takeout and was now heading to the brunettes’ work. On queue Lance opened the shop door waving goodbye to other co-workers. He seemed surprised to see Keith driving a car instead of his bike but got over it soon enough.

As he got in Keith could tell he was tired. Lance took his work hat off and just sat there for a moment. It was fine with Keith, he understood. 

"Sorry, I needed a moment of silence." Lance said into the silence. 

Keith started to drive out of the parking lot, "Its fine. I usually do the same thing."

Lance sat there quietly. Just Lance being there made Keith feel much better.

"You..." Lance started.

"Me what?"

"You aren’t mad about the fight yesterday... right?"

Keith thought this might come up, "No Lance. We were both hit with news we didn't want to hear and it got to our heads. It's fine. I'm sorry for what I said and I forgive you for the words you said."

"Oh thank god." Lance exhaled a breath of relief. 

"Change of topic," Keith said, "How was work?" 

Lance laid his head back on the seat rest and made an aggravated yell into his hands. "So, I'm going to go with bad?"

"It was... busy. Which is weird for a Tuesday! Who would go surfing on a Tuesday?" Lance seemed way to confused for his own good. 

Keith just laughed, "That does seem weird. I would think Friday's and ya know, weekends, would be the busiest time for you guys."

"And usually it is. But for some reason it was way too busy today." Lance looked around the car, "I'm guessing this is Shiro's?" 

"Yeah but he got a ride from a coworker and left it for me." 

Lance looked to the backseat, "Oh." See sneaked a peek to the takeout behind his seat, "Takeout! Oh my god. I haven't had takeout in forever! Thank you again Keith."

"It’s not a problem Lance. Besides I had to pay you back somehow for helping me with Kyle."

Lance looked over to Keith, "Has he tried anything?" 

The raven shook his head, "Nope. With the rumors going around campus of us dating he's backed off." Keith couldn't help but think there could have been another reason he backed off. 

"That's great!"

"Yeah."

At the apartment the two argued over what movie or show to watch. It wasn't until Keith suggested Nightmare Before Christmas did they stop arguing. When that ended the movie they did a Tim Burton marathon. They both laid on opposite sides of the couch. After watching three movies both boys fell asleep. 

When Shiro got home he found them on the couch still. He smiled at the sight then went to Keith's room and grabbed a couple blankets and Harley. He laid the blankets over the two and slowly but carefully put Harley under Keith's arm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith awoke first. The blinds over the window in the living room were opened part way, allowing the sun in. He went to rub the sleep out of his eyes but meet with purple fluff instead. He finally opened his eyes to see his giant hippo underneath his arm.   
'Did I even bring Harley out to the living room?'

Then he remembered. He quickly sat up just enough to see Lance on the other side of the couch. Keith thought he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Keith went to grab his phone to find a message from Shiro.

Space Dad: Don't worry about class, Coran said we're not doing anything new. 

With that Keith laid back down and snuggled into Harley. He managed to fall asleep again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Keith awoke it was to Lance accidentally kicking him. He sat up to see Lance moving around but he wasn't awake.   
"¡Duele! ¡Por favor deje de! ¡No!" Lance spoke in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. Keith got up as quick as he could and fell to his knees behind Lance. He winced when his knees hit the floor to hard. He started shaking Lance.

"Lance! Lance you need to wake up!" He shaked him a little harder tell Lance awoke with a gasp. 

"Shhhh... it's okay Lance. You're safe." Keith rubbed the others arm.

"K-Keith..." Lance just pulled Keith into a hug. Keith could feel tears getting his shirt damp, he didn't care. He held Lance for as long as he needed to be held. He rubbed his back to calm him. 

Lance let go of the raven. He rubbed at his eyes and cheeks. "I’m... I'm sorry."

Keith shook his head, "No Lance there is nothing you need to be sorry for."

Lance just laughed, "How did we end up friends?" 

Friends. Not rivals, not strangers, not nobody's, but friends. "I let you teach me how to surf."

Lance wiped at his face again, "That was fun," he sniffed trying to breath properly again, "We should do that again."

"Yeah we should."

Lance grabbed his phone and jumped up, "We're late! Oh no Coran is going to be soooo upset with us!"

Keith grabbed Lance before he could possibly jump over the couch, "Its fine Lance! Shiro told Coran and he said that we aren't learning anything new today."

Lance calmed down a little bit, "Are... are you sure?" 

Keith looked into the brunettes blue eyes, "I'm sure." He got up and went to the kitchen, "We don't have much for breakfast but I can cook us up some pancakes and bacon. If you would like?"

Keith looked back to the couch, Lance peeking over it, "You can cook!?" 

"Well duh. I live with Shiro who can't cook anything but onions." Keith wandered around the kitchen finding ingredients and materials. Lance was soon up on his feet wanting to help out. 

As the raven stirred the pancake batter he listened to the brunette, who's cooking the bacon, tell a story about his siblings. "So Veronica grabbed the salt right? She tried sprinkling a little in but nothing was coming out. She shook it a little too hard and the entire cap along with the salt went into the soup!" The two started to laugh. 

"Veronica sounds like she's the coolest sister." Keith poured a scoop of batter on to the pan.

"Oh she is! I would do anything for her, well I would for anyone in my family but her? I would push my own boundaries to make her happy."  
"Sounds like me and Shiro."

Lance laughed again, "Yeah kind of. You and Shiro are so alike it's hard to think that you’re not blood related."

"Trust me, it's hard for me too." Keith plated a few pancakes on two plates. While the two ate breakfast they talked more. Telling each other stories of their past and learning more about each other. 

After breakfast Keith drove Lance to his dorm to grab his backpack and change clothes. They planned to meet back up at Lances dorm about an hour and a half after Lances last class. Lance said something about helping Matt with something.

Keith only had two classes that day, Space Science and Collage Math. Usually during the last period, he would hang out with Pidge and Hunk while they build and experiment. Shiro texted him earlier saying to meet him at the park for a 'Big Surprise'.

He texted Pidge saying he wasn't going to make it then headed to the park. At the park he saw two figures on the swing set. He couldn't tell at first but as he got closer he saw the left on was Shiro. The man on the right had brown hair and tan skin, similar to Lances but a shade or two darker than the Cuban. Keith started to run to the swing set.

"Adam!"

The man stood up from the swing with wide open arms. The raven ran full speed, almost knocking the two of them down. 

Adam chuckled, "Woah there Keith!" Shiro stood and joined in the hug. "Told you it was a big surprise!"

All three of them let out laughs. Keith was practically raised by Shiro and Adam. They were his idols, everything he wanted to be. The two meet before Keith was adopted but soon meet him after. Adam is kind, caring, and super smart. For the past year and a half the two of them have had a long distance relationship. At the end of Shiro’s senior year, Keith's junior, Adam took an internship at NASA. Even though they were too far apart they still loved each other so much. Keith would do anything for a love like that.

"W-what are you doing back?" Keith asked frantically. 

He patted Keith on the back and moved into Shiro for a side hug. "My internship ended so I came back." 

Keith gained excitement, "Does that mean your back... for good!" Adam and Shiro, the dream team, back together. 

"Sure am!" He rustled the raven’s hair, "Man, it's gotten so much longer than I remember."

Shiro laughed, "He hasn't cut it since his junior year."

"Pffft! Yes I have!"

"Getting one centimeter cut off is not getting a haircut Keith!"

Adam laughed at the two of them, "I've missed you gays."

Keith cracked a smile, "Don't you mean guys?"

"You heard what I said Ko-gay-ne!"

Shiro chuckled at the pun, " He's not wrong Keith!"

"Whatever," but he was smiling. Keith had his idols back and got to spend time with Lance. Today has been great. 

Keith was startled by his phone vibrating, he got a text from Lance saying his class just got out. Now Keith had to wait about hour. "Oooo who are you texting Keith?" Adam tried looking over Keith's shoulder to look, but Keith turned around before he could. 

"No one."

"More like the one." Shiro laughed.

Keith groaned, "He's not 'the one' Shiro. He doesn't even like me back!" Keith crossed his arms over his chest again. He stomach feeling like butterflies were swarming. 

"'The one'? Who's this 'the one' you two are talking about?"

"Just a ki..."

"Lance."

Adam looked over to Shiro, wide eyed, "Lance! Lance McClain Lance?"

Keith was now confused, "Wait wait wait... how do you know Lance?"

Adam was just dying of laughter, grabbing at his stomach trying to gasp for air in between his laughs. 

Keith got angry with how confused he was, "What's so funny? How do you know Lance?"

"Oh my god this is just perfect!" Adam finally spoke.

Shiro just laughed and ruffled Keith's hair. He was beginning to hate this as his hair got more messy. "Adam probably knows more about Lance than any of us do." 

"How?" Keith screamed. 

"Relax Keith! I'm his cousin! I grew up with him."

Keith thought he was going to die. Die from embarrassment? Probably. Die from his gay feelings for his best friend who happens to be his adopted brothers’ boyfriend’s cousin? Most definitely. 

Keith was shocked, "Y-you... a-a-and Lance.... a-are.... cousins!" He couldn't even comprehended what Adam was talking about now, he was still sitting on the thought that they were cousins. 

"Hey, Keith... you alright?" Shiro placed a hand on the ravens shoulder, he looked up at his brother and shook his head yes.   
Adam came over and wrapped Keith in another hug, "A lot of news for one day right? Sorry buddy." He pulled away from Keith, "How about we go get some food quick?"

Keith nodded his head, he still had time to spare.

They all went to McDonald's due to it being the closest in between the apartment and the dorms. They talked about Adam living with them and going to Altea, Adam and Lance as kids (Keith had to swear not to tell Lance he knew anything), and how Keith was doing in school. Soon Keith looked at the time and had to go. The guys started cracking jokes such as don’t forget to use protection' which just had Keith giving them the finger as he left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance said earlier that the door should be unlocked and that he could just walk in. As he got closer to the door he could hear what sounded like music. As he opened the door it got louder. He entered the living room area to hear the music coming from the left side. The room closest to him now was semi open, and the music was coming from inside. He peeked into the room, he sees Lance sitting on his bed with an acoustic guitar. Strumming it more Lance began to sing. (Song link: https://youtu.be/b6fepBtNgVM ) 

"Havana, ooh na na  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh na na  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na na na  
All of my heart is in Havana  
There's somethin' 'bout his manners"

"Tan pronto me vino a buscar, lo supe  
Me dijo, son tantos los que ya tuvee  
No puedo soltarme, no seas tan crueeel  
Con cada mirada, desgarras mi piel"

Keith could feel heat rise to his cheeks and ears. 'Did... did he forget I was coming? Should I leave?' He kept thinking to himself while listening to the Cuban sing in Spanish. Keith had never heard Spanish singing be so beautiful as it was coming out of Lances mouth. 

"Ya no se que hacer, ooh...  
Lo supe en un segundo, tu cambiarías mi mundo  
Ya no puedo más, ooh...  
Y es que me duele mucho, decir adiós, oh na na na na"

"La Havana, ooh na na  
Mi corazón esta en la Havana, ooh na na  
Ya me llevo de nuevo a Atlanta, na na na  
Mi corazón esta en la Havana  
Mientras tu amor me llama  
Havana, ooh na na"

"He didn't walk up with that "how you doing?  
He said there's a lot of girls I can do with  
I'm doin' forever in a minute  
And papa says he's got malo in him"

"Got me feelin' like  
Oooh... I knew it when I met him  
I loved him when I left him  
Got me feelin' like  
Oooh... and then I had to tell him  
I had to go, oh na na na"

Keith moved the door a bit more, hopping it wouldn't squeak. When it didn't he was pleased. Lance had his eyes closed so he didn't notice the raven moving into his room. 

"Havana, ooh na na  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh na na  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na na na  
All of my heart is in Havana  
My heart is in Havana"

"Havana, ooh na na  
Mi corazón esta en la Havana, ooh na na  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na na na  
All of my heart is in Havana  
My heart is in Havana  
Havana, ooh na na"

Lance chuckled at the end. Pleased with himself Keith had guessed. He was leaning against the wall by the door. One hand rubbing his nape in a sort of awkwardness. "That was beautiful."

Lance was startled, he almost dropped the gutair. Keith made a quick move to save it before hitting the ground. Lance gasped, "Oh thank god... thank you Keith. My mama and abuela pitched in together to get me that gutair." He carefully took it from Keith's hands and placed it on its stand in the corner. 

"How... how long were you there for?" Lance asked looking back to Keith. Keith stood there, nervous. "S-since you started singing... I-I didn't want to bother you so I just let you continue..." Keith looked over to the window, rubbing at the back of his neck again. 'This is so awkward.' He thought.

Lance went back to sitting on his bed, he patted the spot next to him, gesturing for Keith to sit. "Its fine Keith. I've just... I've never played in front of anyone but family."

"How!" Keith was shocked once more that day. He thought about him and Adam. Had he played for Adam before? "Y-You're amazing Lance! That was so beautiful. And you sounded so confident in your own voice. 정말 놀랍고 완벽하고 ... 너를 사랑해." 

"Keith... you're speaking Korean again..." Keith didn't even realize, "Shoot... I'm sorry Lance." He laughed nervously. 

Lance laughed too, "It’s cool. I never really hear a lot of Korean so it's cool to hear it from you."

"I never hear Spanish a lot, except from you."

Lance gasped then quickly grabbed Keith by the shoulders, "What if we teach each other the others language! I'll teach you common Spanish phrases and words and you teach me Korean!" 

Keith at that moment could only think about how Lances eyes were sparkling like the sun makes the ocean sparkle. How his smile was almost wide enough to reach his ears. How he found this boy so gorgeous he didn't know how he could be in a room alone with him.

"W-what?" Was all the raven could say.

Lance smile seemed to grow even wider, "Yeah! Come one it'll be so much fun! Just imagine it!"

Oh Keith could imagine it. Lance teaching him to speak Spanish and Keith not paying attention cause of Lance himself. He made his native language sound so beautiful Keith fears he would butcher it. 

"I... I mean yeah! W-We could try!" Keith agreed. 

"Oh right! Okay Samurai when should be hold these language studies?" 

"Um... how about Sunday afternoons? That way through the week we can practice the phrase or word the other teaches us tell the next lesson."   
Lance had gave the other a soft smile, "That's a perfect idea Keith."

Keith blushed a little, "Thanks..."

Lance then remembered something and went to his desk. He opened the draw and pulled out his camera, "I figured you would want to see them." He sat back down next to Keith and pulled up the SD cars on the cameras memory and clicked on the first photo before handing it over to the raven. 

Keith went through them all, an amazed look on his face for them all. If he didn't like this boy already he would have started to right now. The quality, lighting, moments, all of the parts of a photo were perfect. Keith was amazed that he was the main thing in all of these photos. He was the subject of the cameras lenses. 'But isn't Lance the true camera lens?' 

"Oh this one is my favorite." Lance spoke out as Keith landed on a photo. Keith in the photo was laughing, he had the light shining on his just right to see every faint freckle he had, every hair that the wind blow into his face, the sparkle in his eyes. 

"I love it." 

Lance stuttered "Y-you... you what?"

Keith looked back to Lance, "I love them. They're so amazing Lance."

Lance smiled and blushed a little, "Thanks, again, wow I've said thanks way to much today."

Keith laughed, "Don't worry, it's been a day. A good day."

"Yeah. I got a message from my cousin today. Were supposed to meet up soon since he's back in town. He said he can't wait for me to meet his boyfriend. It's been forever since I had seen him."

Keith knew exactly who he was talking about. And Keith knew Shiro was going to make him go to. He can just imagine Lances look when he sees Shiro and Keith and then realizes Shiro is Adams boyfriend. 

"Oh cool! When's that?" Keith asked.

"Tomorrow, after school because he wants to make sure I 'stay in school'" Lance added air quotes. Keith just laughed. 'Sounds like Adam.'   
"Welp... ready to study?" Lance got up and grabbed his backpack. 

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Lance stopped and turned to Keith, "You did not just make a reference to a Disney princess t.v. series!" 

"And what if I did?" Keith smirked at the brunette.

Lance just laughed and continued to grab his bag and sit back down on the bed. 

After a couple hours Keith had to call it a night. He doesn't think he studied to hard in his life. Lance really pushed Keith. Maybe that's why Lance was seconded in class, but Keith couldn't help but feel Lance should be top of the class. He works so much harder than him. 

"Thanks Lance for doing this with me." Keith started to pack his bag back up.

Lance just swatted his arm at Keith, "No big deal. It was nice to actually study with someone you share classes with." 

"True." Keith shrugged his shoulders.

Lance rolled over on his bed to face the wall and stretched. Then rolled back to face Keith. "Ya know.. it's getting really late. Why don't you just stay here? We have class together in the morning anyway." 

Keith just stared into his bag for a minute. 'What am I supposed to say to that?' Keith knew he was a mess on the inside but that doesn't mean he has to on the outside. Right? "Um... sure. Let me just text Shiro quick."

"Sweet. You don't mind sharing a bed right? The couch out there isn't comfortable to sleep on at all." 

Keith felt his blush coming back, "Uh... no, I don't mind at all." 

Lance nodded, "Cool. Do ya... do ya need a change in clothes? Just for the night?" 

'Me.... in Lances clothes....' Keith felt those butterflies return and his heart felt like jumping out of his throat and leaping out the window. "N-no. I should be fine."

"Really? At least borrow some shorts... jeans are not comfortable to wear to sleep in."

Keith knew that. It's just the thought of him sleeping, in Lances bed, with Lance in the bed, while wearing any garment if Lances clothes, sounded way to fictional to be true. 

"I'm s-sure."

"Great." Lance rolled to the edge of the bed and opened his dresser. He pulled out a pair of black shorts for Keith to wear, "Thanks Lance." Keith headed out as quick as he could to the bathroom before Lance could say or do anything else. 

Keith just sat in there for a while. He started at the shorts, not sure if he should actually put them on or not. Keith finally made up his mind and put them on, it's not like anything's going to happen in one night. 

When Keith made it back to Lances room he could have fainted. Lances back was facing him, bare back. Lance was taking off his sweater, his muscles flexing as he did so. 'Where in the world does he get muscles like that!' Keith yelled in his thoughts. 

Lance looked back when he heard the door close, "Wow, they fit you just right huh?" 

"O-oh uh yeah! They're a little big but not too big."

Lance smiled, "Glad to hear." He reached into the closest and grabbed his blue and white basketball tee. 

Lance got into bed first, with his back facing the wall. Keith got in next, him facing Lance. It was a wonder he even agreed to do this. 'You are crazy Keith!' He sighed and closed his eyes. Lance shut off the lamp, reaching over Keith and said "Goodnight mullet."  
"Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I had such a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. I hope everyone likes it though. Im writing chapter seven right now. This one shouldn't be to hard. 
> 
> Also! Remember to always read the little setting notes at the beginning of each chapter, those are gonna be changing a lot more drastically soon. 
> 
> Word Count: 3,932

Two Months and Three Weeks Before Finals   
Lance McClain   
Thursday - 7:00 am  
Dorm Room

 

An alarm was going off, but Lance ignored it.

"Lance..."

"Ugh five more minutes please," he tightened his arms around what he thought was a pillow.

"Lance you’re going to squeeze me to death if you don't wake up!" arms were trying to pull Lance's away. 

Lance opened his eyes to see raven black hair. 'Keith stayed the night... shit!' Lance let go instantly and jumped back banging his head on the back board. "Ow, fuck!"

Keith turned when he heard the bang, he reached out to Lances head, but stopped short. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he rubbed at the back of his hair, soothing the pain a bit and making his hair messier than it already was. "I startled myself, don't worry about it.   
"Oh... okay." Keith turned back around and got up. He went over to his bag and started to gather his things. 

"Lance! You alive in there?" Lance stared at his door, "Shit, shit, shit." was all he could say under his breath, he jumped off the bed and opened the door slightly. All he saw was Pidge up and ready for class.

"Hey Pidge! I'm alive!" Lance laughed. Pidge just gave the taller boy a suspicious look, "Are you hiding something?"

"Nothing but my messy room."

"Lance your room is cleaner then Hunks, and he keeps his room pretty clean."

Lance shook his head, "Not today, last night I was in the mood for a change, so my room is a mess!" 

Pidge knew that could be true, so she let it go, "Well hurry up, me and Hunk are leaving soon."

"You guys go ahead of me."

"Okay, see ya later than." they waved before walking into the main area with Hunk already there waiting. 

Lance closed the door behind him, sighing a breath of relief. "Ahem." Lance shot up and looked at Keith. He stood there with one side of his hips popped up and his arms crossed over his chest.

"W-what?" the brunette asked.

The raven throw Lances blanket at him, "What the fuck is your problem Lance!"

"Wha..."

"You didn't want them to know I was here!"

"Well duh Kogane! You think they wouldn't tease us to oblivion if they found out?"

"NO! If we just told them the truth, they would understand!"

"Why are you so upset about this?" Lance finally asked. 

"Because..." the raven brought his hands up to this face and grave an aggravated scream. He picked up his bag and made Lance move away from the door. "I'll meet you in class." He walked out the room, Lance running after him, "Wait... Keith!"

Keith slammed the main door shut leaving Lance standing in the living room, confused and upset, but also heartbroken. He didn’t know why but he knew he had to get to class and make up with him. "Fuck!"

Soon Lance was running into the classroom, five minutes late. The teachers knew he would be late, Keith told them. "Where is Keith?" He asked the teachers. He wasn't at his seat in the back.

"He said he was going outside, he said you would know where to go."

Lance hurried and made his way to the bench. Keith was there with all his art supplies already out. Lance slowed down his speed as he got closer to the raven. "Keith... I..." Keith looked up at Lance, then just went back to his drawing.

"Look... I'm sorry. I really am," He made his way to sit on the bench. Keith just continued drawing but showed signs that he was still listening. "I... I didn't want them to know cause... man this is going to sound weird but... in a way I wanted to keep you to myself..." He spaced off, looking to the side while rubbing his neck as he thought. "If they knew you were there they would have wanted all of us to walk together and I just wanted it to be... us... I guess. It's weird and probably hella awkward for me to say but... yeah. And like... now... I feel we have gotten to know each other a lot better and you seemed okay with just hanging out with me and..." Keith cut him off by getting up and sitting next to Lance instead. 

Keith moved the drawing with him, Lance finally got a full view of the drawing he did of the selfie that Lance took of the two after the arcade. "I got mad over a stupid reason of my own. I don't think it's weird at all Lance, but it is kind of awkward," the two boys chuckled, "I like how close we have gotten, makes me feel like I have someone, other than Shiro, I can fully talk to. I also like hanging out with you Lance. You're funny, kind, smart, and overall amazing. I think everything you do is amazing, and beautiful. Singing, speaking Spanish, taking pictures, it’s all what makes you, well you." He finally looked over to Lance. 

Lance couldn't believe the nice words that spill from the raven’s mouth, and he couldn’t stop the feeling inside. It was warm and inviting. He never felt like this with anyone, why now with Keith? Lance leaned into Keith and hugged him, close. 

"I've never told anyone this, but before we started hanging out more, I felt like a seventh wheel, you and Shiro were always hanging, Pidge and Hunk were doing their things, and Allura was always helping Coran out with stuff. Matt doesn't hang out much to begin with. It was hard to think that I was just a nobody in this giant group of friends. Until we went to the arcade. Until we went to Balmarhas. Until we took that photo. Then I actually felt like I belonged."

Keith was hugging Lance back as tightly as he could. Lance didn't notice the tears that spilled over and were now soaking the ravens’ shoulder and back. He knew though that if the raven cared he would have said or done something already. 

"I... I'm sorry Lance. If I had known sooner, I would have done anything to make sure you didn't feel that way..."

Lance pulled away from Keith, but not too far, just enough to see his lavender eyes and place a hand on the ravens’ rosy pale cheek.

Keith just smiled into the touch, he used his hands to find the brunettes other hand and hold it. "You mean so much to us Lance. I mean it. We may not speak it every day and we may not show it every day, but you are glue that holds this group together. That and Hunks baking skills." That got a chuckle out of the brunette. Lance couldn't look away from the raven. He felt so safe here.

Neither of them noticed but both were leaning in. That was until they heard a cough and jumped away from each other. Both were blushing bright red as they both looked over to see Shiro, and Adam?

“Oh, Shiro… h-how are you?” Keith asked while looking everywhere but his eyes. 

“I’m fine Keith, how are you?” Lance could see Shiro smirking at the Raven.

“Hey Adam, wh-what are you doing here?”

Adam smiled, “Been awhile huh coz.” 

Adam walked over to Keith, “Still drawing?” 

“Wait, wait, wait….” Lance shook his arms in front of himself trying to get everyone to stop. “You know Shiro AND Keith? How?” He stood up out of disbelief that his cousin knew his friends.

Shiro laughed, “Remember a long time ago when I said I had a boyfriend that lived far away?” Lance shook his head recalling the memory. “That boyfriend was Adam.”

“Whhhaaaaaatttt!” Lance was overwhelmed with feelings. He looked over to Keith, “Did you know about this?” 

“I learned about it yesterday, forgot to mention it…” Keith looked down, “Sorry.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, “There’s nothing to be sorry about Keith.” The he turned to Adam and Shiro, “So… how long?” 

“Um… almost five years.” Shiro thought.

Adam looked to Shiro with shock, “Has it really been that long already?”

“I mean you guys were dating before I got adopted so… it would actually be almost six years.” Keith checked his phone to look at the time. Class was going to get out soon. He walked over to the other side of the bench and gathered his stuff into his bag. 

“I cannot believe it’s been that long! It feels like its only been like… three years… not six.” Adam was still shocked. 

Lance chuckled, he likes them together. Adam always said he was with an amazing guy. Lance is glad for them, really. He wished he could find someone like them. Lance glanced over to Keith, then got an idea. “Hey!! What if we all go out to dinner tonight? Keith and I know this really good restaurant just a couple blocks away from the arcade.”

Shiro and Adam looked to each other, then back at Lance. “Sounds good to me, what about you Adam?”

“Sounds wonderful Lance. Keith?” All three looked over to Keith, who was bright red. “O-oh y-yeah… sounds great!” Keith smiled. ‘Querido Dios...’ Lance thought, ‘‘Why is his smile so… genuine and kind? He needs to smile more.’ 

“Great!” Lance smiled at his friends, and cousin. 

Keith walked over to Lance with his backpack slung over his shoulder, “Do you want me to pick you up on the bike?” 

“You still drive that old bike?” Adam asked. 

Shiro laughed, “It doesn’t look so old anymore Adam. Keith fixed it up, made it look band new over the last few summers. It’s a beauty.” Keith smiled at Shiro as if he was complementing Keith’s newborn baby. Lance thought about Keith working on his bike. 

“Anyway…. Would you?” Keith asked Lance again.

Lance snapped out of his train of thought, which involved Keith in a way he probably shouldn’t be thinking of his friend, “What?”

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled at Lance, “Would you want me to pick you up on my bike? I’ll give Shiro the address and we would meet them there.”  
“Oh yeah, that works.” Lance approached the bench and grabbed his bag. “How about we meet up at eight?”

They all nodded before the bell rang. Shiro and Adam said “see you later” before leaving the two boys. Lance didn’t want to go to Spanish, so he asked Keith what he was doing. “Well I don’t have another class tell one so I usually just head to the library and read or draw more.”

“Would you care if I joined?” Lance started walking back into the building with Keith. “Not at all Lance.”

The library was a good size. Had lots of book ranging from subjects, to Harley Quin novels, which Lance thought was weird to have at a public college library, to manga and comics. Keith gestured for Lance to follow him, which he did. Keith walked up to the desk. The librarian smiled at Keith. “You’re back. It’s been a few days I thought you would have forgotten about us.” 

“How could I forget about my favorite place in the school?” Keith fired back with a smile.

The both laughed until the librarian noticed Lance, “And who might this be?”

Keith intervened before Lance could open his mouth, “This is my friend Lance, he’s going to be studying with me.”

The librarian smiled once more before handing the raven a silver key, “Well I hope you two learn much. You know where it is Keith.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Johnson.” Keith waved before walking away, Lance following behind. 

Lance didn’t say anything. All he did was follow Keith into the back section of the library. Lance didn’t know that the library provided closed off study rooms for students to check out for a period. There were five rooms in total. Keith went up to room 3 and used the silver key to open it. Lance thought it was going to be small, but it was bigger on the inside. 

“I often come here to study. The rooms are soundproof, so a lot of musical students also come to practice. Mrs. Johnson says I’m really one of the only students who doesn’t have music classes who uses these.” He went over to the round table in the room. 

Lance looked around, “It’s nice… I’m not surprised you would come here.”

“Heh, is that so?” Keith teased. He now sat in one of the chairs around the table. There were four in total. 

Lance laughed and set his bag on the floor. Before sitting he unzipped his bag and pulled out his school laptop and the camera. He sat and opened the laptop. As it started up, he took the camera out of the carrying bag it was secluded in. At the bottom of the camera was a little area where it kept the SD card and camera battery. He popped the SD card out and set it next to the computer. He signed into the computer and opened his editing software, and popped the card right in.

Lance always liked to edit the photos as soon as he can, that way he can clean up the card and save space. While going though the photos Lance couldn’t pick just one that he really liked. If anyone were to ask him though, he would pick any photo were Keith was laughing or smiling. Lance loved making Keith laugh now. 

Lance took a quick glance over to the raven. He had taken out another sketch. “Is that the group one?”

Keith looked up shocked, ‘Did he forget I was here?’ Lance thought. “O-oh yeah. After working on the selfie, a bit more, I decided to go with my original idea. I’m even going to add Adam into it.”

“Awesome! So, I’m guessing Adam will be next to Shiro?” 

Keith smiled, “Well yeah. It’s going to be Coran, Allura, Romelle Shiro, Adam, you, me, Pidge, then Hunk”

Lance got confused, “Wait, wait, wait… who’s Romelle?”

“Oh… Allura hasn’t had you meet Romelle yet?” Keith quickly grabbed his phone. He then showed a picture of Allura with a long blond pigtailed girl, around the same height as Allura. Lance had to admit she was pretty, but he liked how cute her and Allura looked together in the photo. 

“Awe… they look cute together.” Lance went back to editing, “Allura deserves to be happy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on Keith!” Lance paced around his room waiting for Keith to pick him up.

There was a knock at his door, he ran to it, excepting the raven. Who stood there instead was a gremlin. Pidge had on a green shirt with gold calligraphy that said ‘I love Robots’, black jeans, and her normal dark green converse. No one loved green more than Pidge did. “I can hear you pacing all the way in Matt’s room. Why are you pacing so much?”

Lance awkwardly laughed, “Heh, sorry Pidge. I’m waiting for Ke- “The doorbell to their dorm sounded. Lance ran to his bed, grabbed his wallet, then ran out telling Pidge, “I’ll be with Keith and Shiro! See ya later!"

“Bye?” Pidge just stood there, confused at what just happened. 

As Lance ran down the stairs, knowing the elevator would take to long, he forgot to grab something. He pulled out his phone and texted Keith saying he would be down soon. Then ran back. When he got back in Pidge was still standing in the same spot. “Wait... why are you back now?”

“I forgot something! I can’t leave without it.” He grabbed a small box, neatly wrapped in red with a blue bow on top. “Bye! Again!”

This time Lance made it all the way downstairs in almost record time. When he got out, he saw Keith leaning against his bike holding his helmet in one hand and his phone in the other. The helmet Lance uses is sitting on the seat. 

Keith looked up when he heard running feet. “Finally! Come on, Shiro and Adam already have a seat for us.” He put his phone away and handed Lance his helmet. 

“Already?” Lance put his stuff away in the seat, hiding the box under Keith’s leather jacket. 

“Yeah.” Keith got on the bike, “Come on, you know the drill.” ‘Of course, I do Keef!’ Lance thought sarcastically. Lance got on, hugging Keith waist, and they were gone. Keith would probably say with Lance on he was driving extra carefully, but Lance would say he was driving like a madman trying to escape prison or something. 

Once they were parked Lance got off the bike complaining, “Why do you drive so fast!? You could have got us in an accident!”

Keith turned to face Lance, “Do you trust me?”

Lance was in utter shook. “Of course, I do Keith.”

“Then trust me when I say that you won’t get hurt around me, and if you do…” Keith looked down. Keith doesn’t trail off on his sentences a whole lot Lance has noticed. The raven knows, mostly, what to say. Keith shook his head, “Just… I would never try to get you hurt. Okay?”

Lance nodded, “Yeah, yeah. I trust you Keith.”

The brunette watched the raven give him a small smile then start walking to the doors of Balmaras. 

When they got in it was Shay saw us first. “Why isn’t it the pair with the hippo! That’s what everyone here calls you now.”

Lance watched the raven blush, “Great. I know have a reputation at my new favorite restaurant.”

“You end up have a reputation everywhere Keith.” Keith looked at Lance with a ‘shut your mouth’ look. “What?” Lance laughed.

Keith just rolled his eyes and looked back to Shay, “Did you see a couple guys come in? One is tall and has a white tuff of hair? The other kind of looks like him,” He pointed at Lance, “But tanner and taller?”

Shay smiled and nodded, “They said you two were coming soon, follow me.” Shay then lead them to a corner seat in the back with a big window and more crystals around the seat then their last one did. Shiro and Adam saw them and waved. “There you go, I’ll be back soon to get your drinks and order!”   
“She is so nice. We had her as our waiter last time.” Lance sat down next to the window and Keith sat next to him. Keith’s arm brushed against Lances. Lance thought his arm felt like fire, ‘That’s… strange.’

Before the four of them could talk about anything Shiro spoke up, “Oh Keith, I forgot to tell you that James called.”

Lance noticed Keith tense up, “And what did he want?”

“Asked if you were free this weekend.”

Keith’s groan was a worried one, “And what did you tell him Shio?”

Shiro put a hand up, “Calm down. I told him if you wanted to ‘hang out’ as he called it you would get ahold of him yourself.” Keith sighed.

“Thank god. He seriously needs to leave me alone. Isn’t he with Ryan now?” 

Now it’s Lance’s turn to intervene, “Wait… Ryan Kinkade?”

Keith tuned his head in shock and nodded. “How do you know Kinkade?”

“I work with him.” 

“That would explain why James called me, didn’t you pick up Lance at work the other night? Maybe James was there to pick up Ryan and saw you.”

“Ryan doesn’t need rides though. But Ryan could have noticed it was you and told James.” Lance was still confused, “Wait… how do you know James?”

Keith looked away, “We used to be friends right before the Shirogane family took me in. I guess at some point he got the impression we were… dating…. So, when I left him without being able to say bye he got upset. Once we finally saw each other again I addressed the issue and we choose to stay as friends. But lately he’s been trying to get me to hang out with him like 24/7. It’s annoying as hell.”

“Well you and James did do a lot of coupe-ly things together.” Adam laughed.

Keith got mad, “But I never thought of us like that! I never even liked him like that! He is… was… my best friend. Now I just wish he would leave me alone.”  
Lance’s heart almost felt like it broke when the raven said “is”. ‘Am I… jealous? No, I can’t be!” Lance thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by Shiro, “Keith it’s okay. We know that you don’t like him, and I’m not going to force you to talk to him again.”  
“Yeah! Besides, you have me know!” Lance winked at the raven while also shooting him the finger guns. Keith blinked a couple times before bursting out in laughter. Lance’s favorite sound. 

Shay came back soon enough, and they all ordered and got drinks. During the wait the four chatted and brought up fun moments and memories.   
“Lance was in so much trouble that day! He got lucky though, since Veronica took half the blame.” Adam laughed though his tears. Everyone, except Lance, was laughing. Lance hated hearing stories of his childhood, but he loved the laughter that arouse from the raven next to him. 

“Shiro, got anymore funny stories of Keith?” Lance nudged Keith with his shoulder as a teasing notion. 

Shiro chuckled, “I have a few but I don’t think Keith would like me telling them.”

“Depends…” Keith laughed. 

Shiro told a couple stories, while Keith told a story about Shiro and Adam. “Honestly! How did you get my window mixed up with yours!” Lance laughed.   
“Alright you four, calm down.” Shay appeared behind the booth with a tray full of food. Shiro and Adam chatted with Shay for a minute while the raven and brunet started eating. They both moan in delight as they stuff their mouths full. 

“So good!” Lance lays back into the booth. Everyone chuckles at the Cuban. Lance smiles at those around him. He looks back to this morning.   
“You are glue that holds this group together…” ‘Do I really?’ Lance thinks. He takes a glance at Keith. The raven smiling ear to ear, laughing along to something Adam said. Would Keith even be his friend if it weren’t for…

“- He took some amazing pictures of me working on it.” Keith nudged the burnet. 

Lance looked away, “Oh complementing me are we Keith?” He laughed.

After they all finished and complemented Shay and her family they left. They hung out in the parking lot for a while. None of them had noticed how late it was getting. It wasn’t till Lance pulled out his phone did he realize how late I was. Keith offered to take him home once again and he said, “Sure.” With a big smile. 

Lance said bye to his cousin and Shiro and made his way to Keith’s bike. Keith hung back for a minute to talk to Shiro and Adam some more. The brunet didn’t mind. After that Keith drove Lance home. The ride wasn’t eventful at all but calming. Keith wasn’t driving as fast as he did before, concerning Lance. He didn’t say anything though. 

“Well that was fun,” Lance stated as he got off the back. 

Keith nodded, “Yeah it was.”

“Something we should do again some time?”

“Definitely” Keith smiled at the brunet. Lance felt his heart flutter. 

Lance smiled back, “Well…” He looked between his dorm and Keith, “See you tomorrow?”

The raven let out a small laugh, “See ya tomorrow Sharpshooter.”


End file.
